New Lives
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN. DISCONTINUED.
1. New School, New Friends, New Fights

**Chapter 1: New School, new friends, new fights.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the original characters, only the plot line and characters that I made I up.

**(A/N: this fanfic is based during the time that the flock r at anne's place.)**

* * *

**Max POV**

Anne dropped us off at the new high school. It was big. Which was good. A lot of windows and doors for possible escape routes. Getting better. But a whole lot of people. There were so many people. The flock and I did not like big crowds. I glanced over at Fang and saw him staring at the students with what looked like disbelieve in his eyes. Quite frankly I couldn't blame him. There where so many people. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Anne saying, "Ok, guys, this is your new school. Just go to the front desk and someone there will show you where your lockers and classes are. Good luck."

We piled out of the car and walked across the parking lot. Just as we entered the inside of the high school someone came walking up towards me. I glanced around quickly looking for a quick escape route I could use but there were none. Oh great.

"Um, hi. You're the new girl Max right?" I was slightly shocked by his cuteness up close but tried not to let it show. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I am. Sorry but who are you?" I was beginning to freak out a little bit. I mean how did guy know my name. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Sam. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted sit with me and some of my friends at lunch." I was about to say that I was already sitting with someone else when I heard Fang talking to someone. I looked over my shoulder quickly and saw Fang talking to a red head. And just let me sat that that red head was pretty.

I forgot all about saying no to Sam and turned my head quickly to face him again, "Yeah sure, why not?" he looked down at his watch and said, "Oh, I was meant to meet someone like 10 minutes ago. Um, I'll catch up with you later though, right Max?"

"Yeah course. Cya later Sam." I yelled as he jogged down the hall, he turned quickly, smiled, waved and then jogged around the corner.

I turned to see Fang staring at me. "Yes dear brother Nick? Is there a problem?" **(A/N: Some of the flock members have fake names while staying at Anne's house; Nick is Fangs fake name, Nudge's is Monique, and the Gasman's is Zypher. Everyone else just has the same name as they did b4). **

"I can not believe that you've been here less then five minutes and already you have a boyfriend."

"Well I could say the same about you and the little red head. And FYI, he's not my boyfriend, I'm just having lunch with him. That's all." He scoffed and I punched him lightly in the arm but refrained from asking him what him and the red head were talking about.

**"Max you know you want to know what they were talking about,"**

"Oh great. Jeb." **(A/N: sorry if Max doesn't know that the voice is her dad in while she's at anne's, but she has to know for this story to work)**

**"Nice to hear from you too, kiddo."**

"Sorry Jeb, but just so you know I do not want to know what Fang was talking about with that red head."

**"Ok fine. Maybe you don't."**

"So have you come to give me the lecture dad's r supposed to give to their daughters when they start high school?"

**"Oh and what lecture is that?"**

"Oh you know. 'Don't stay out to late', 'no kissing'."

**"Um Max, that's for when you go on a date. Not for when you go to high school."**

"Just testing" damn I am getting stupid, maybe I do need to go to high school, my education sucks.

**"No it doesn't Max, you just haven't had a dad around to give you these lectures before not to long ago."**

"Will you stop listening to _everything_ I think? Please!"

**"Ok Max. I'll talk to you later. But I will leave you with this, when I was in high school, I was bullied into doing things I didn't want to do. By a thing called peer pressure. I don't want that to happen to you Max. So please be careful."**

"Thanks dad. I already knew about the peer pressure but it's nice to know you care. And yes I'll be careful."

As usual no reply. Ugh!!! Why is it that as soon as he gives me advice he gets lost before I can thank him? Adults. They are just so wacky.

* * *

**Fang POV**

As I was waiting for Max to finish her convo' with what's-his-face over there a red haired chick walks up to me and says, "Um, hi. Your one of the new boys right? I'm Lissa." **(A/N: Sorry if the spelling's wrong that's just how everyone else spells it, please tell me if it is the wrong spelling.) ** She stuck her hand out in front of her and I shook it saying, "Um, hi. My name's Nick, and yeah I am one of the new kids here. This is my bro, Iggy, my sister Monique, and that's my other sister, Max." I said pointing to them in turn. "You don't look anything like those three." She pointed out. "Well we're all adopted, except for Angel and Zypher, my youngest brother and sister," I explained. "Um, anyways, I came to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch." Without thinking about it twice I said yes and she walked away happily.

Iggy came up to me and asked, in a barely audible whisper, "Nick my man, what are you doing? I thought you like Max." I put an arm around his shoulder the way that guys to sometimes and steered him away from Nudge, Max and Sam, I think is name was. "Iggy, we have discussed this before. No talking about how I feel about M-A-X in P-U-B-L-I-C. And besides she doesn't even like be back and Lissa's pretty. So what if I sit with her at lunch and not Max?" Iggy nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah I guess your right, I don't think Max would appreciate you interrupting her lunch date with Sammy boy over there. But I bet you haven't even told Max that you've loved her since you five years old."

I stared at him for a second and then said, "Ok so I haven't talked to Max yet. But I will… eventually. And the word is 'like' not 'love'. And it has not been since we were five. I started liking her when we twelve. Now lets get back to the others," I said and steered him back towards the group. "What ever you say Nick, what ever you say."

* * *

**please review at tell me your thoughts on it. This is my first fanfic so if it was bad tell me, but please don't kill me. I should be posting the next chappie soon.**


	2. Lunch and a Date

Chapter 2: Lunch and making dates.

_A few days later_

**Max POV**

I sat down next to Sam and he told me about this new movie that was out at the movies and asked if I wanted to go. I said yeah sure and he said he'd pick me up at around about six. I said ok and he got up and walked away most likely to dump his left overs from lunch in the bin. I stayed behind and finished eating then went to the library with my new best friend Amy.

Amy was cool, funny, pretty and a tomboy like me. She hated pink, Barbie dolls and the usual girly gossip. She was just like me except that she was shorter about 5'4 and had dark brown hair. As were walking to the library she blurted out, "Do you think Iggy would like me?" I was slightly shocked by what she'd said but it wasn't exactly unexpected. I mean Iggy was really cute, but I didn't like him in that way.

I told Amy that I didn't know but I would ask but in a way that didn't make it seem like she liked him. She said thanks and we settled down at some computers and started writing our English essay.

I was half way through finishing when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. As I walked towards my next class with Amy by my side, probably thinking about Iggy, I pondered over whether or not my going to the movies with Sam tonight could actually be called a date.

I mean we weren't going out or anything, but Sam was pretty cute and I like him. He may not be hot like Fang but he was still cute. Wait did I just say, or rather think that _Fang_ was hot?

"_Yes Max. You did."_

"Angel I thought I told you to stay out of my head." I thought back to her.

"_I know Max, I'm sorry. I didn't want to pry but someone asked me to see what you were thinking about."_ I was a little shocked to hear that someone at school would already know about Angel's powers but then realised quickly that she wouldn't never tell anyone.

"Angel, who asked to see what I was thinking about?"

"_You don't want to know."_

"Angel." My patience was wearing thin with her and I guess she knew it because the next thing I knew she was telling me who had asked her.

"_It was Fang. He asked me to do it. But I didn't have to do it. He doesn't deserve all the blame." _

"It's ok Angel. But can you tell Fang that he shouldn't get a six year old to do his dirty work. And then tell me what he says, although I doubt it will be much." For a second I wasn't sure if she had picked up on what I'd said, or rather thought but a few seconds later her reply came.

"_He just said to tell you that if you don't stop talking to me your going to be late for class, then you'd probably get a detention, then you'd be late for your date with Sam. And yes it can be classified as a date."_I tried not to let my shock, that she knew about my wondering about my date with Sam, show.

"Well tell Fang that if he doesn't stop butting into my business I will personally come and kick his butt. And if he says, 'She'll have to catch me first' do tell him that that will not be a problem. Oh and talk to you later sweaty."

I looked over to Amy to find that she was looking at me funny. "What?"

"Are you ok?" She asked me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be."

"Well you haven't been listening to word I've been saying." Was she starting to think I was crazy? I quickly told her that I was just thinking about my date tonight and she gave me a knowing ahh. (If that's you know possible).

After school i went to a little park and made sure that no one was around before taking flight. i needed to get home and fast. Don't ask me why, but i just had this strange feeling that Gazzy and Iggy where going to blow something up. I guess after living with them for as long as i have you tend to get that like extra sense, although this sense i have, yep you guessed it, i can sense when those two are making bombs.

I got home just as they where setting the timer. "STOP! What ever you are doing right now!"

"Awww man. How did she we were making a bomb?" Gazzy complained to Iggy as i walked towards them. "Iggy, Gazzy, i thought we had discussed this. No bomb making while we are in this house. Now give me that bomb."

"But, but, Max. Fang asked us to make..." Iggy slapped his hand over Gazzy mouth but i was already to late. i told Iggy that he was to under no sercumstances give that bomb to Fang or any other member of the flock and that i wanted it destroyed or taken apart. which ever one was faster, but to not blow it or anything else up. Then i stomped up the stairs and banged on Fangs door.

Without waiting for a reply i turned the handle and walked in to find Fang sitting at his desk writing on his blog. i saw the last few sentences that he had typed before turning off his computer screen, and he was right. This is what those lines said, _'Ooooh (insert curse word of your choice). Max just got home and i can hear yelling at Gazzy and Iggy. Gazzy just blurted out that i asked them to make the bomb. now i'm in deeper sh. Max is banging on my door. maybe if i don't answer she'll go away. Yeh right. i'll post later. if i'm still alive. _

_ -Fang._

* * *

"Fang. i would not count on posting on that blog anytime soon. Becuase when i am done with you, you won't be able to type for a week!" 

"Uh, hey Max nice see you too." i completly ignored him and continued with my yelling. "You told them to build a bomb. What the hell where you thinking? What that you'd blow up the high school in the middle of the night. or i don't know go around to one of the nearby school's or labs and blow them up while i'm on my date tonight? now come here so i can brake your fin..." But i didn't get to finish. Because next thing i knew Fang's lips where on mine. His lips where so soft. Wait what is going on with me today?

i pushed him away and said, even angrier then before, "If you think that that is going to get you out of trouble you are wrong buddy boy. dead wrong. I don't have time for this Sam is picking me up in an hour." i turned on my heel and slammed the door closed behind me.

After i had had a shower, dried my hair and gotten dressed in something comfortable for my date i went downstairs. 10 minutes later Sam's mum pulled into the drive way and Sam rang the doorbell. i said bye to everyone and headed towards the door to find that Fang of all people had beaten me to it. he was asking what movie we were seeing and when we'd be back. the asnwers to those questions were, 1) Pirates of the Carribien, At Worlds End, 2)not sure. Fang was about to say something when i pushed past him and grabbed Sam's hand before walking towards the car not bothering to say good bye to Fang before i left.

About twenty minutes later we had bought our tickets and where waiting for the movie to start. Sam asked me what was wrong, and i said nothing. About 3/4 through Sam took my hand in his a squeezed. I looked over to him and our lips meet. And strangly enough, I didn't pull away. We kissed for what must have been a long time becuase when we stopped the credits were rolling. oh well.

* * *

**Please review soon. I should be posting the next chapter in the very near future but if it's not there when you read this chapter. never fear for ShaeShae is her. Anywho. please tell me what you think if want Iggy and Amy to hook up or Iggy and Nudge. Thanks and reivew soon.  
**

* * *


	3. One Deal and a Fight

**Chapter 3: Deals and More Fights**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. just this plot and any extra characters that i put in. **

**A/N: 1)Yes, Fax will come soon. But for the moment Fang still has to realise his feeling for Max, and Sam is the way to do that. 2) actually Iggy is 14 and Nudge is 11. There's only a 3yr age difference between them. And thanks for the reviews guys. It's always good to know you have fans. And yes **liveurlifexx33**, if Sam gets Max, then you can have Fang but you may have to fight Lissa for him. My bets are on you.**

**Fang POV**

What may i ask is soooo special about Max's new boyfriend. I mean come on. What does Max see in him. I guess she's still pretty ticked about the bomb thing 'cos while i was talking to Sam, you know the thing that brothers usually, do just a normal Q and A about the date, she just pushed past me, grabbed Sam's hand and walked to the waiting car without even saying goodbye.

I closed the door and went to sit down at the kitchen table. Looking my normal self so as not to give away anything. I was still wondering why i had kissed Max earlier. was it to just get her to shut up or was it becuase of something more? i'm so confused.

_"Don't be Fang. Max cares about you. You'll see. Just wait."_

Oooh great. That just what i need a six-year old mind reader knowing about my feelings for a particular 14-year old.

_"Hey, it's not like i like what i hear. But just to cheer you up, i'll grant you one favor."_

Yeah and what can a six year old offer _me_? huh?

_"Well i could tell what Max is thinking when she gets back from her date with Sam, or i could tell you how Max feels about you. Or I could..."_

Wait, you've convinced me. I'll take option number one please good miss.

_"Ok, but you do realise that i will have to stay up past 12 o'clock."_

Why?

_"Because when you asked Sam what time him and Max would be back he was thinking not before 12 that's for sure. But saying he has no idea."_

What! Ok. Fine. But as soon as your job is done you are going to straight to bed young miss. She just nodded in reply and i took that as a good enough answer.

I got up from the table and went to watch tv for the next few hours. it was now 7 o'clock. 5 hours. What are they going to do for 5 more hours. Well it'll probably be 4 by the time the movie finishes.

Maybe i should ask Gaz and Ig how that bomb is going. Yes, Yes, i know. max said destroy it but hey it's not a real bomb. Well not really. It's a... gift...for total. we're filling it with...dog food.

_3 and a half loooong hours later..._

ooooh man. I so should not have given Nudge that fairy floss. She's bouncing of the wall literally. She has her wings out and is jumping off one wall to the oposite wall. Max would know what to do. Ok lets think smart. Put myself in Max's shoes. Ok. I dropped to the ground and crawled to the staircase army style. When i got there i was greeted by Iggy and the Gasman talking in whispers probably plotting for a new bomb.

When i finially arrived at Max's room, i went straight to her closet, (please people, no 'eeewww'ing is neccasary. I was looking for a pair of shoes) and found; red high heels (Max? High heel? Boy i have got to ask about _those _later), white sandals(ooookaaay), runners (2 sizes 2 small), and fluffy bunny slippers (hey these might fit).

So i pulled out the slippers and went across the hall to my room. I pulled off my shoes and put on her slippers. Wait when did she get these? I mean they look preetty new. Anywho. They fit just right, a little snug but hey, i'm don't want comfort i want help. And these slippers will give it to me.

I stood up straight and walked into the living room. "Alright! Settle down midget people!" Everyone stopped and looked straight at me with surprise for a second, but that surprise soon turned into humor. Nudge slapped a hand to her mouth to stiffle a laugh. "What's so funny?" She couldn't hold it in any longer, her wings folded and she dropped about a meter onto the lounge. All she could do was point and laugh. And you know what she was laughing at. Yep you guessed it. Max's bunny slippers. Or rather she was pointing at the slippers but laughing at me.

Gazzy was telling Iggy what was going on in between giggles of laughter and Angel was shaking her head. "Fang, what has that school done to you." everyone stopped laughing so they could hear my reply, "They haven't done anything. It's you," i pointed at them all, "that have drove me crazy." Iggy stepped behind the couch probably using it as protection for some unknown reason.

"But that doesn't explain,(laughing) why you own a pair of (laughs again) purple fluffy bunny slippers(cracks up laughing).

"They aren't mine they're Max's."

"Oh my god. Fang we knew you liked the girl but don't you think your taking this infatuation thing a step to far." Nudge asked for the lounge, when she finially got her laughing under control but one look at me and she cracked up again. "Nudge, it wasn't his infatuation he took to far. It was the, 'Put your self in their shoes,' saying."

"Fang, fang, fang. I thought that you were smarter then that. The saying put yourself in their shoes, does not mean literlly put your self in their shoes. It means, what would you do if you were Max." Iggy said with a mock disapointment look on his face. "Oh," was all I could manage to get out before Max walked through the front door. Oooh (insert curse word of your choice).

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

After the movie, we went and saw another movie. Which we didn't really see becuase we were to busy making out.** _Max, why are you kissing Sam, when you should be kissing Fang. _**Because dad, i don't like Fang in that way. **_Yes you do. And you know it. _**Yeah right. Sure dad. Wait a second. Do you want me to go around kissing guys. Dads are not supposed to want they're daughters to do that.**_ Well you don't get alot of fun in your life. I want you to have some fun. So go home and tell Fang you like him. _**Uh no way. And besides even if I did like Fang he doesn't like me back.**_ You might be surprised. _**What? What the hell does that mean? Hello? Helllooo? Parents. They can be soooo annoying.

So Anyways. After the movies we walked to the park hand in hand (ever since that first kiss, we've grown soo close. not really but still). Finially it came to 12o'clock and I told him that I should be getting home. He said sure, and he walked(we weren't that far from the house). When we got there I could banging and then shouting, and then silence.

"Uh, Sam, I'd love to ask you in but I don't think you'd want to see me commit murder." I said with quick glances at the door. "Hey, that's ok. Good luck, and talk to you later," and with that he leaned towards me and pecked me quickly on the lips. I smiled at unlocked the front door and slammed it shut. They must have heard me because the laughing I had heard died down.

Walking down the hall to the living room I thought of the many ways that I could kill Fang. "What the hell are you still doing up? It is 12:30. You all should have been in bed hours ago." That's when I saw Fang, all anger forgotten as I tried to stiffle my laughter. "And Fang can you explain to me, why, you are wearing, purple fluffy bunny slipper." I said in between laughs.

Just then Gazzy piped up, "He took the saying, 'Put your self in their shoes' one step to far." he got out before jumping back behind Iggy to hide from Fang's death glare. "Ok, we'll talk about that later. What was all that banging I could hear from outside?"

Nudge looked guiltily up from the couch and said, "Sorry, that was me. I was a little to hyped up on sugar, which came from fairy floss. Hey do you think that fairies actually make the floss, or is it just some stupid name that people cam up with to get people's attention. I think it's a cool name though. I mean immagine calling it, softy floss, or sugary floss. Who would want to buy it. Certainly not me. That leads to something else, have you ever noticed that the name of the product helps to sell them. I mean imagine calling peanut butter, peanutjam or dlfhauyret," Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say another word.

But I stopped listening after she said hyped up on sugar. I was instead thinking about the first movie, the first kiss, Sam. Suddenly i was brought back to reality by Fang saying, "She what?" in a surprised voice, and that was when I knew that Angel had been prying into my mind. "Angel!" I snapped at her, and instantly she stopped looking into my mind.

I looked towards Fang he had a hurt expression on his face but as soon as her realised that I was looking at him it dissapeared. What was that? **_Fang's hurt that you kissed Sam on your first date._** Oh great. You again. **_I'm just telling you what he feels._** Well I don't need to know. "Alright guys. Brush your teeth then bed. I'll be up to tuck you in as soon as I'm finished with Fang. Go on I won't kill him...yet."

I watched as they trudged up the stairs then as soon as I thought that they were upstairs getting ready for bed I turned to Fang. "You kissed him?" "You let Nudge bounce of the wall?" we asked each other at the same time. "Yes I did. And why should you care. I saw you kissing that red-head." I said in answer to _his _question.

_FLASHBACK TO WEDNESDAY._

I walked across the parking lot after school heading towards the front gates. When I saw Fang. I was about to go over to him but I realised that he was with someone. I decided not to interupt them but kept walking for a bit so that I could see who he was with.

And what I saw did not please me in the slightest. It was that red head. She had her hands around Fang's neck and his hands where on her waist. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I wanted to go over there and tear her apart, limb from limb.

But I didn't. I turned away quickly, hurt and upset. But why? Why did I feel like I'd just been shot? Over and over again. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. But just at that moment Jeb has to interupt, **_Max, just tell Fang how you feel and get it over an done with. _**What? What are you talking about dad? **_Max, I know how you feel about Fang. It is sooo obvious._** Dad just get out of my head. I don't want to have to deal with you right now. **_Alright, I'll go. Just tell Fang. _**GO!

And he went. I walked towards the front gates and Sam appeared next to me, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," he seemed sceptical for a second so I smiled at him to show that I was alright. "Hey you wanna get an ice-cream or something?" he asked, and I nodded and smiled at him.

_END FLASHBACK_

"You saw that?" he asked me.

"Yes, Fang I did. So stop being such a hypocrite and get off my back about kissing Sam." I snapped at him.

"Max I am so, so sorry." For a second he seemed genuinly sorry.

"Why? Why should you be sorry. You should be happy. You've got yourself a girlfriend. And I've got myself a boyfriend." I felt the urge to add something to that sentence but pushed the urge away. "Now, explain your self. Why the hell was Nudge bouncing off the walls? No don't bother answering, I know why. You gave her a whole bag of sugar. Well that was stupid wasn't it? And why is everyone still up at 12:30. I walk through that door to find everyone gathered in the living room. You in purple fluffy bunny slippers. Which I believe are mine. Why the hell are you going through my closet anyway? Huh? No never mind. I don't think I want to know. Damn it Fang. I trusted you. I trusted you to take care of them while I was out. But that must be to hard for you. Considering Nudge was bouncing off the walls, Total was eating ice-cream of of the floor. Yes I saw Total eating ice-cream off the floor in the kitchen. God, Fang. I can't trust you anymore. First you ask Iggy and Gazzy to build a bomb, which I bet they have not yet desposed of, then you let everyone stay up past midnight. My God, if I died and left _YOU_ in command this flock would be destroyed. And erasers and flyboys, or whitecoats, or Itex would have had nothing to do with it." I stopped to catch my breath. Fang was about to say something but I cut him off, "And where the flip is Anne? It's past midnight she should be back by now."

Just as I said that Anne walked through the fron door. "Oh my gosh, sorry I'm late guys. I didn't mean to get you worried. How was your date Max? Good? Good. Well I'm buggered I think I'll head straight to bed. Don't stay up to late you guys. Ok?" Then she was up the stairs and out of sight.

"Fang, go to bed. Now. I'll decide what to do with you later." And with that he left. He walked up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him walking up the stairs in bunny slippers.

I went upstairs and said goodnight to Iggy and Gaz and Nudge and Angel. But before I could leave their room Angel called me back. "Yeah sweety what is it?" she looked up at me with her angelic little eyes and said, "Max, don't be to hard of Fang. Sure it was stupid of him to try on your bunny slippers, but he just wanted to know what you would do in that situation. And he was going to make sure that everyone was in bed before you go home, but he got distracted."

I smiled sadly at her. "But that is no excuse to keep you up after midnight." _True but he had good reason to keep us up. Well he only wanted me to stay up, but everyone else wouldn't go to bed. _Angel I don't know what to do with Fang anymore. You might be able to give me the answer right? _I'll try. _Angel, lately I've been having mixed feelings about Fang. One minute I'm angry with him the next I'm happy with him. But that happiness only lasts until he screws up again. _Oh. Well I'll tell you why he wanted me to stay up. He wanted to know what you where thinking when you got back from your date. And then straight after I told I'd go back to bed. Everyone else would be in bed before you got home but no one listened to him. _Thanks for telling me the truth Angel. Now go to sleep. I love you. _I love you too Max. _And with that I kissed her on the forehead and left.

I opened Fang's bedroom door a little bit to see if he was awake. I saw that he was and walked in quietly. I stopped by his bed and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Good night, Fang." I couldn't help it. He just looked so gorgeous when he was sleeping. I whispered and walked to the door, I saw my slippers by the door and picked them up then went to bed wondering what I should do with Fang.

**

* * *

**

**Hopefully that will hold you till I finish the fourth chappie. Please R&R. Oh and if you have any ideas on where Fang and Lissa should go on their first date and where Sam and Max (Don't worry these pairing won't last for long) should go on there second date then please do tell me and I'll try and put them in the best I can. Next chappie will prob be about Amy and Iggy. So please R&R as soon as possible.**

**-ShaeShae**


	4. Take It Back

**...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...URGENT MESSAGE BULLETIN...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...**

**This chapter won't have Sam, Fang, Max and Lissa's dates but will instead consist of Iggy and Amy's date. But this URGENT MESSAGE is a MUST read. the choices for the chick flick are...dun...dun..dun...**

**1)Charlie's Angel  
****2)Electra  
****3)Catwomen  
****4)Miss Congeniality (which ever)  
5)You've Got Mail  
6) Ever After - A Cinderella Story  
7)Romeo+Juliet (though i don't think this can be classi'd as a chick flick just somthin' Fang might hate to see).  
8)Suddenly 30 (Also known as 13 going on 30)****  
9)Legally Blonde(which ever one shoots your fancy)****  
10)Picture Perfect**

**Please vote for which ever one you think Fang would HATE the most. which ever movie has _the_ most votes will be the one that is watched. Thanks for the idea **crazy.girl.with.wings. **. now for not so important news.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Max Ride or any of the original characters, just Amy(for the moment) and the plot. **

**Now let the show...BEGIN!**

**

* * *

**

**_Next Night (so Saturday)_**

**Iggy POV**

OMG! I have soo got to remember to thank for hooking me up with her Amy friend. She (Amy) is so funny. Right now we're eating ice-cream in Dairy Queen and just having a laugh. She doesn't even mind the fact that I'm blind. I don't even have to ask her what something looks like becuase she describes it to me straight away. She caring and considerate and I think that I'm going over board here.

There's just something that's nagging me at the moment. When I said bye to Nudge earlier, before I left for my date with Amy, she sounded so sad and hurt when she said bye. I just wanted to go over and hug her tight and try and take away what ever pain she was feeling.

But the thing is. I don't even know what was making her upset. I was around her the whole time before going on this date and no one or nothing did anything that could upset her. Not even the TV. I mean i was watching it with her and there was nothing on to make her upset.

"Am, what time is it?" I asked her, there was a slight pause and then 8:45. Why do you have to go back now?" I shook my head and said, "Nah, they don't expect me home for a little while. Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we go to that big hill and watch the rest of the fireworks." I didn't add that I didn't really want to watch them, even if I could see. I wanted to tell her that even though I've only known her for a little while I think she's great.

It was about a 5 minute walk from the Dairy Queen to the hill and we just talked and laughed and made jokes. But when we got to the hill, I could sense all the people around me but I couldn't hear any talking, or any laughing. Just silence and everyone sat and watched.

Amy found a place to sit and I sat down next to her and realized that she was shivering. Taking off my jacket I put it around her and pulled her close before telling her, "Amy, even though I've only know you for a few hours. I just can't help but think that your amazing," I leaned for wards to wards her and felt my lips meet hers. We sat like that for what seemed like hours but was really just a few minutes.

Slowly she pulled away and said, "I think your amazing too. And really good kisser." I smiled and said, "Well you ain't so bad yourself," and kissed her again.

It was about 9:30 before I got home. And when I did. Nudge came racing to wards me and hugged me tight. "Nudge, what's wrong?" I asked her. I don't think she's been this upset before. Except when Jeb left. "I..I'm sorry I..I..Iggy. I just couldn't wait till you got home. Come on quick. Max and Fang are fighting again." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Max and Fang? Fighting? Again? Oh boy.

"What? What are they fighting about?" I asked her urgently, she stopped and turned to me and started rambling off the details, "Well you know Sam? Max's boyfriend. Yeah well he called and Fang answered and when he found out it was Sam, he hung up the phone but not before saying, 'Max thinks your a jerk,' and Max was in the door way waiting to ask who it was, and she heard him, and then she got really angry and started yelling things like, 'Your the jerk, you know that?' and 'How dare you hang up on my boyfriend like that?' and 'You had no right,' and now they're fighting about what Max see's in him. Please Iggy. You have to separate them. I tried but they told me leave."

I haven't heard her talk that fast in soooo long. But instead of such standing there talking I grabbed Nudge's hand and walked with her the rest of the way to the living room. Where I was greeted by yells and shouts and arguing and Gazzy and Angel hiding around the corner. I wondered why Angel hadn't used her powers to brake them up but didn't think that it was the right time to ask.

"Alright you two! BRAKE IT UP!" I yelled at them and then stood between them with my left hand on Fang's shoulder and my right hand on Max's shoulder. "Just what do you think you are doing. There are 3 children in this house. And they do not need to see you two fighting. Now apologize to them for yelling at each other and say goodnight. It's about time they went to bed."

I waited about 5 minutes while they apologized and said goodnight. After Angel and Gazzy had left Nudge spoke up, "I want to stay." I looked at her, "Why, you need to sleep." I could hear her shaking her head, yes my hearing is _that_ good, "No, I want to stay, I think I'm old enough to help as well." I knew that she was going to be extremely stubborn about this so I just nodded my and said Okay.

**

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

Twenty minutes later they had us sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the room. Iggy was behind me making sure that I stayed in my seat and Nudge was doing the same with Max. I can't believe that this was all about the fact that I had hung up on Max's dumb ass boyfriend.

_FLASHBACK TO 1 HOUR AGO_

_The phone was ringing so since I was closest I picked it up. It was Max's boyfriend Sam. He asked if Max was there and when I said she was he said, 'Well can I talk to her?' then when I said no, he asked why and I replied with, 'Because Max thinks your a jerk,' and I hung up._

_I don't know why I did it. I just did. I knew that it would come back and bite me in the ass but I just wanted to do it and to have a laugh. Well that and probably to get back at her for this morning. She punished me. **She punished me.** _

**_FLASH BACK TO THIS MORNING (remember kids we're still in the first flashback)_**

**_Max came into the kitchen. She looked so beautiful with her hair. Woah since when was I all fluffy with the compliemtns. Well anyway grabbed a plate from the kitchen counter and piled it high with Iggy's great cooking. _**

**_Because Anne wasn't here we could talk in peave and quite without fear of being over heard by prying ears. Once Max had eaten half the food on her plate she finially started talking. Have I ever mentioned how sweet Max's voice is. No. Well good 'cos I ain't starting now._**

**_"Fang, regarding your actions and judgement last night I have reached a conclusion as to what your punishment shall be." As she finished her sentence she couldn't help smiling. What was my punishment going to be? I wondered. And when Max winked at Nudge I knew that it was going to be something that I was going to hate._**

**_"Fang, do you promise to take any punishment that is dished out to you grasiouly and without complaint?" I hesitated. What was this mysterious punishment? Max must have noticed my hesitation and glared at me. You know how a picture is worth a thousand words, yeah, well that glare was worth two thousand. This glare told me that if I didn't say yes then she would inflict such pain on me that I would wish that I had just said yes and gotten it over and done with. _**

**_"Yeah sure, what the heck. I'd rather get a make over by Nudge and Angel then have a girl beat me up. I have to keep _some_ of my pride." But as soon as those words escaped my lips I knew that I was in for it. Max smiled evilily and continued._**

**_"Well then. You are to be Nudge and Angel's make up doll for the next week. Starting tomorrow at 4pm sharp. You will become their practise doll. You will allow them to put makeup on you so as to develop their makeuping skills. (A/N: don't think that 'makeuping' is a real word, but I could think of a different word.) Also, tomorrow we are all going to the shops to get some new clothes. You will allow our fashion stylists; Miss Angelica Krystal, Miss Tiffany Krystal and Masters Jake and Zypher Bomb to work their magic on you and get you a new and improved summer Spring wardrobe." _**

**_As she said those last few words she cracked up. But just as I was thinking, ok maybe this won't be that bad. I mean at least I won't have to go anywhere with that stupid makeup on and the clothes I get _will_ be black. Max added happiliy, "Oh and before I forget, you will have to go to the park with the rest of us everyday after your makeup setion, and you will also have to wear the clothes that are bought for you, which _will not_ be black, at school for the next week."_**

**_I looked at her with shock and horror. They can't do this to me. They can't punish me like this. Can they? Jeb wouldn't let them do this to me. Would he? Anne won't approve. No, she'll probably just think that I'm expanding my horizans on clothing. Damn it they've set this up perfectly. "But, but, but, you're not serious?" What is the matter with you man. Your letting your horror of this situation show. Rule no.1: Never show emotions. Unless they are your feelings towards Max._**

**_"Yes Fang. I am very serious. You showed great lack of responsibilty and leadership last night at this is to be your punishment." Oh how I'd have loved to wipe that smirk off her face. What? Hit her? I would never do a thing like that! What gave you such an idea? I'd kiss her ofcourse. And Angel if your lisening in do not, I repeat do not tell Max anything I just thought in the last 2 minutes. She nodded at me from accross the table to tell me that she got the message._**

**_I still couldn't believe that they were doing this to me._**

**_END FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING. GOING BACK TO PREVIOUS FLASHBACK._**

_Now you know why I wanted to get back at her so badly. I'm going to go through a week of torture. Okay. I guess I was irresponsible last night but is that any reason to torture me? I guess so. Well anyways, after I hung up the phone Max asked me, 'Do not tell me that that was Sam,' I shrugged and said, 'Okay, I won't tell you it was Sam.'_

_That's when she got really pissed. 'YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU?!?'  
'Quite easiliy. Like this,' I picked up the phone and said, 'Max thinks your a jerk,' then put the phone back down. That only caused her to get even agrier. Shit. I'm in trouble. _

_END FLASHBACK (you may be wondering what happened after that, yell it was just a bunch of yelling and max saying that fang was a jerk and fang saying that max must be stupid for going out with sam . things like that.)_

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

"I don't know what you see in that Sam guy anyway." I asked her bitterly.  
"For your FYI he happens to be cute." Getting angrier with every word. "What do you see in that red head?"  
"Lissa is pretty," I may not have been much but I was trying to defend my girlfriend here.  
"Yeah, pretty stupid," She shot back at me,  
"Your just jealous 'cos your blonde," I knew I'd phrased that wrong the minute the words came from my mouth 'cos Max escaped from Nudge's grip and pounced on me. Making me fall out of the chair and on to the floor. Boy was I in trouble. She wrapped her hand around my neck and said, "Take that back," I tried to wriggle free but she just tightened her grip around my neck, "Take it...back" she said bang my head hard enough to send pain through my head, but not hard enough to kill tooo many brain cells, against the floor between the words 'it' and 'back', "I take it back, I take it back," I said quickly trying to get her off me. Why was she trying to kill me all of a sudden. Was she that worked up about me hanging up on Sammy boy. Or was it the blonde comment. I didn't mean it that way. You know how they say that blondes are stupid.

Well Max is anything but stupid. She's pretty. No not pretty. Gorgeous. Boy I need to get a grip. Finially Iggy and Nudge managed to pull Max off of me and sent her up to bed.

"Fang, are you ok, man?" Iggy asked me concerned. I nodded and said, "I guess I deserved it. I mean ever since we got here all I've been to her is a pain in the butt. But that is the last thing I want to be to her. I'm going ' go to bed." I said quickly so that I could escape before I said something that made me seem even more stupid.

It was about 3am when I heard the scream that jerked me from my pleasent dreams. I'd been dreaming that I was walking down the beach with Max. We were hand in hand. We'd stopped and sat on the sand to watch the sun go down. I said the three words to her that I've been dying to say since we got here. Then I kissed her. Then I heard a scream coming from reality and that's what jerked me awake.

**

* * *

**

**dun..dun..dun... review if you want to find out what happened. Was it Erasers, was it Ari, or was it something completley and totaly different. review and you'll find out. Oh and don't forget to vote for those movie choices. Lets try and hit 15 reviews. 15 we're goin for 15. 15 reviews and the 5th chapter is alllll yours. Oh and sorry if you find it annoying that Max and Fang seem to be fighting all the time but they'll stop. I promise**

**-ShaeShae**


	5. Ever After, part 1

**Chapter 5: Ever After Part 1**

**Sorry it's taken longer then normal to update but my comp crashed and I had to rewrite everything I had just written which was like...half of it. (note to self: save work reguarly).**

**_Ok the votes have been counted and Ever After - A Cinderella Story, WON!! So that the movie being watched. If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about then just read this chappie and you'll soon understand._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. Just the plot and a few extra characters.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up and sat blot upright as my door was kicked down. There must have been at least 10 Erasers that came running through the door. And guess who was behind the all. Yep... you guessed it... Ari.

I couldn't help it. I screamed. Even though I knew that there was no point. No one was home. And if they were they probably couldn't hear me.

But the second I thought that Fang came running into my room. He couldn't see the Erasers or Ari becuase they were hiding in the shadows. Just then Ari took a step out of the shadows. The only light in my room came from the moon outside.

I screamed again. I couldn't help it. Just then Fang lunged at Ari. I tried to get up to help kick Eraser butt but before I knew it 4 Erasers were holding me down. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was stuggle but all that earned me was a beating by 4 Erasers.

Ari landed a punch to Fang that made him spin around and crash into my wardrobe, "FANG!" I screamed but I don't think her heard me. He tried to get up but Ari just hit him again.

4 more Erasers went to hold Fang up while Ari hit him over and over again. Finally Ari stopped. The Erasers let Fang drop to the ground. Fang hit the floor with a thump. "FANG!" I screamed through tears of anger and disbelieving. Anger at Ari and his minions. Disbilieving at the fact that Fang was dead.

I struggled with all my might agaisn't the Erasers and they finally let me go. I pushed past Ari, who had this huge stupid grin on his face, and the Erasers surrounding Fang. Dropping to the ground I moved Fang's head so that it was in my lap. My tears falling from my chin onto his cheeks. I wiped them away gently and kissed his cheek.

Where was Iggy? Where was Nudge? The Gasman? Angel? Where were they? I cried out in angiush again. I moved so that I was leaning agaisn't the wardrobe and moved Fang so that his head rested agains't my shoulder. I hugged his lifeless body. His cold, lifeless body. "You will pay for this, Ari. I swear to God that you will pay." And with that i hugged Fang's body closer and cried into his shoulder. **(A/N: Max is just overcome with grief. She's not thinking straight other wise Ari would be dead by now. But remember Max would act this way if any of the Flock died. Or would she?) **

* * *

I sat blot upright **(a/n: sound familiar?) **with tears streaming down my face as Fang came through the door. No, no, not again. Please, God, not again. Don't let him die, again. Fang came towards me and pulled me close. I was crying into his shoulder when the Flock emerged at my door.

Anne spoke up from the doorway, "What happened? What's going on?" For a second she actually seemed concerned. "Probably just a nightmare. I'll stay with her for a little while. You guys can go back to bed," Fang said. I clung to Fang tighter. I wanted him to stay for longer then a little while.

I heard Anne leave but no one else. I couldn't see why but they just seemed relunctant to leave. Fang held me tighter and I soon heard the shuffling of feat as they left. I felt something on the top of my head but the next second it was gone.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok. I'm here now. It's ok. Your safe," he said reassuringly. "Oh, Fang. I saw you die. Ari. He. He killed you. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I tried. I swear I tried." and to my pure horror I started to tremble. Why? Why was I trembling? I didn't have much time to wonder because Fang moved me so that I was sitting in his lap.

He hugged me tighter and kept telling me that everything was going to be ok for what must have been a while becuase I soon found my self falling asleep. But it didn't last long, because as Fang was pulling the covers up around me I woke up. As he stood to leave I grabbed his left wrist with my right hand, "Don't go, Fang." He came back towards the bed.

I wriggled backwards so that he could fully sit on the bed. "I'm sorry, Fang." He looked confused for a moment but then replaced it with his usual unemotional mask, "What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked me, gently stroking my hair, "About getting so angry at you. I over reacted and shouldn't have behaved that way infront of the kids."

He smiled sadly down at me and said, "Don't worry about it Max. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. Just get some sleep, ok?" I nodded and within a few seconds I was fast asleep.

**

* * *

Fang POV**

It was about 3am when I heard the scream that jerked me from my pleasent dreams.

_I'd been dreaming that I was walking down the beach with Max. We were hand in hand. We'd stopped and sat on the sand to watch the sun go down. I said the three words to her that I've been dying to say since we got here. Then I kissed her._

Then I heard a scream coming from reality and that's what jerked me awake.

I sat bolt upright in bed and raced to the door when I heard the scream again, "FANG!" I ran across the hall and jerked Max's door open. There she was sitting bolt upright and looking scared as hell with tears streaming down her beautiful face. I ran towards her and held her close. What had made her scream so loud?

She was sobbing into my shoulder when the rest of the flock emerged with Anne in toe, "What happened? What's going on?" She asked seeming genuinly concerned for Max's well fare. "Probably just a nightmare. I'll stay with her for a little while. You guys can go back to bed," I said adressing them all. Anne nodded and went back to bed but the rest of the flock seem reluctant to leave.

Angel looked scared for a second, she had probably been reading Max's thoughts. Angel, what is it? What did Max dream? _She dreamnt that you died. _Why would she dream that we died? _Not us Fang. You. Erasers came to the house. Ari was with them. He started to beat up Max. You tried to protect her and he killed you. She tried to help you but Erasers held her back. That's why she was screaming your name. _Oh my god.

I held her tighter then. Iggy turned around and herded everyone out the door, closing it behind him. I leaned down and kissed the top of Max's head gently. "Shhh, shhh. It's ok. I'm here now. It's ok. Your safe," I reasured her, "Oh, Fang. I saw you die. Ari. He. He killed you. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I tried. I swear I tried." She started to shake and so I moved her a little so that she was sitting in my lap and I could hold her closer.

I wanted to protect her. From everything. The nightmares. The fights. The battles. Ari. Itex. The School. Everything. But I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't be around to protect her forever. I kept telling her that everything would be all right for what must of been half an hour but never got tired of it. I liked having a good reason to hold Max this close.

Suddenly Max stopped shaking and crying and she became more relaxed. I looked down at her to find that her eyes were closed. I smiled at her. She looked beautiful when she was asleep.

I layed her down on her bed and pulled the covers around her so that she could sleep more comfortably and stood up to leave. But as I stood Max's hand closed around my wrist. I turned back to her, "Don't go, Fang." She said in a soft whisper. So I stayed. She wriggled over towards the wall a bit so that I could sit on her bed. "I'm sorry, Fang." I let myself looked confused for a moment but then replaced it wih my usual unemotional mask, "What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked her, gently stroking her hair, "About getting so angry at you. I over reacted and shouldn't have behaved that way infront of the kids."

I smiled sadly down at her and said, "Don't worry about it Max. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. Just get some sleep, ok?" Max nodded and within a few seconds she had conked out. I kissed her cheek lightly then lied down on the bed so that I was facing her, "I love you Max. I really do." I whispered to her. Even though I knew that she couldn't hear me. I didn't care. I had finally told Max that I loved her, whether she was awake or not, I'd told her. And that brought the biggest smile to my lips.

* * *

_Sunday Morning_

**Angel POV**

Nudge and I knew that Max wasn't about to let Fang off the hook about the whole make-over thing. Especially after last night.

So before going down to breakfast Nudge and I set up all the make up we had in the upstairs bathroom. There was the blush, the eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow. Everything. We had everything ready. We had also covered the bathroom mirror with a big beach towel.

Once we were finished we headed downstairs to breakfast to find that only Iggy and the Gasman were sitting at the table, "Where's Fang and Max?" I asked confused. "Hey guys," Max came into the kitchen practically singing, "Max, why are you so happy? I mean wasn't it you that was screaming her head off last night?" Gazzy questioned, hasn't my brother ever heard a little thing called, oh I don't know, 'tact' or 'subtle'? I guess not.

"Oh, well you know, we're just going shopping and all," everyone looked at Max with concerned and confused looks on their faces. "What the... Max? You never like going shopping. Not even for food. Are you ok. Your not acting normal. Oh mu gosh. That's right. We're going shopping today. Remember guys? We're getting Fangs new wardrobe. Oh, Max. Are all getting new wardrobes. Or is it just Fang? I my self could do with a pair of shoes. Maybe some gdfgjha," Iggy stuffed a strip of bacon into Nudge's mouth then clamped his hand over it.

"Thank you, Iggy," Fang said as he came into the kitchen. He looked happier then normal as well. **(A/N: I know that Fang is a little out of character right now but you'll find out why soon.) **"My God, Fang. I think I'm going blind all over again. Why are you so happy anyways? Have you been messing around with a particular someone?" Iggy said the last part with an evil grin on his face which was quickly wiped away when Max said, "Well, Fang? Have you?"

"Wait, you mean, you weren't messing around with Max?" Max was starting starting to get amused by the look shock that startet to creep onto Iggy's face."No, stupid. I wasn't messing around with anyone. Especially, Max," Fang said angrily to Iggy, but Max wasn't go to let this go so easily. "Iggy? Why would you think that it was me that Fang was messing around with?" She said as she poured herself some juice. "Come on Iggy. It's rude to keep a girl waiting," She said in her girliest voice, but I think that the answer she go given stopped her from joking about the subject.

"Uh.. Well... It's just that well you know... It's been a matter open for coversation by the flock for some time now. And well we just thought that you and Fang looked like such a perfect couple and..." Iggy maybe you should stop talking, I thought to Iggy, _Yep, your probably right. _

But before he could say that he was going to shut up, Max had her hand on Iggy's forward feeling for a temprature. "Umm... Iggy are you...felling ok?" She asked him with a concerned look on her face that Iggy couldn't even see, "Uh, yeah I feel fine actually."

"Ok, 'cos you seem to be talking a whole load of craaaa...balonie. Becuase, Fang and I do **not** make a cute couple. It's actually kinda laughable that you'd think that." I glanced at Fang, but his thoughts were empty. No emotion, no nothing. "Uh maybe we should just go shopping."

And that's when it all dawned on Fang. He suddenly remembered that we were getting him his new wardrobe today. And with that came the rememberence that we were giving him a make over this after noon. "Don't worry Fang. You don't have to wear the make up on your date with Lissa. Just the new clothes."

He looked at me in horror as Max looked at him in shock. Will those two ever stop trying to make each other jealous and just tell each other how they feel, 'cos this is rediculous.

* * *

**Ok this is only part 1 of Chapter 5. so the next chapter will be part 2 of chapter 5. Being written as you read this. It should be posted soon. As soon as a few more reviews get posted that is. Well review and that chappie should be posted soon.**


	6. Ever After, part 2

**Chapter 5: Ever After, part 2**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah bob. You know the drill people don't make me have to spell it out for yah. But for those who are too stupid (a.k.a. my brother) I guess i will spell it own. I-D-O-N'-T-O-W-N-M-A-X-R-I-D-E-!-!-!-!. **

**Real News: now that we've covered all the boring isues lets get to the real news. Dun.dun.dun, Max is doing under cover work. She is now MaxRide spy in training. Or is she? **

**Quick Note:** **When Angel is talking to someone using her mind then it will be in **_Italics_**. Ok? Cool.**

**Special Thanx: Special Thanx to **crazy.girl.with.wings. **for this little, but awesome idea. Plese don't stop with idea's guys, cos to be honest i'm running low...You can stop laughing now...No seriously. I mean it...Okay guys. Try to not fall of you chairs. That a good way to brake your collar bone...Haha. See what you get for not listening to me. Your own fault...Anyways.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on New Lives: _

_And that's when it all dawned on Fang. He suddenly remembered that we were getting him his new wardrobe today. And with that came the rememberence that we were giving him a make over this after noon. _

_"Don't worry Fang. You don't have to wear the make up on your date with Lissa. Just the new clothes."_

_He looked at me in horror as Max looked at him in shock. Will those two ever stop trying to make each other jealous and just tell each other how they feel, 'cos this is rediculous._

Currently on New Lives:

**Max POV**

I can't believe it. He has a date with that, that, that thing.Ugh. And he's happy about it. I had put up my metal barriers around my mind so that Angel couldn't read my mind. I knew that it was working becuase everytime she looked at me she had thing determined expresion on her face. She was probably that determined to get into my head. I sent her a look that said, "Angel, stay out of my head." We decided that we would fly to and from the mall unless we had to many shopping bags in which case we would call Anne to pick us up.

It took forever to get Fang's clothes. He kept acting so childish about it and I still wasn't happy about the whole Lissa date thing. So all he was doing was making me angrier. Don't ask me why but when I heard that he was going on that date I... I don't know, it just felt like this knot had been tied in my stomach and it was getting bigger.

But I planned on having fun while I was out shooping with my flock. We were walking past the jumper section when Fang disappeared, "Hey, guys? Did you see where F-Nick headed off to?" I said quickly to try and cover up my blunder. Everyone just shook their heads and I started to get concerned, "Nick?" I called out, not loudly enough to attract any attention but loud enough for him to be able to hear me.

Nothing. "Nick!" I said louder, still nothing. Now I was getting ticked off. If he was hiding he was in so much trouble. "Niiick!" Now that was not from me. Wait a second. I recongized that voice. It sounded alot like, "Lissa?" I heard someone say her name in surprise. And I knew who it was. "Go pick out some clothes. Maybe a jacket or something that you might like. Not to much stuff. I have some, things to do. I won't be long. And when I find Nick him and I will catch up with you later." If he's still standing, that is. I heard Angel gasp behind me and thought to her, Angel, stop reading my mind. "Ok, Max." And they were off.

And so was I. I headed in the general direction that the voices where coming from. "Max," What? Who? I spun around to see Sam coming towards me. Oh great. (note the sarcasm). "Max, hey I was goin' to give you a call when I got home but seeing as you here. Would you like to go to the movies tonight. I know we just wen't on Friday but there's this new movie out, and I though you might want to see it with me." I wasn't sure what he ment by 'see it with me'. Last time we went to see a movie we ended up making out instead of actually watching the movie.

I knew that I couldn't say no without Sam asking me why I couldn't go. And what was I going to say, that I wanted to spy on my brother while he went on _his_ date. Yeah, that'll go down well. I mean, I could still hear Fang and Lissa right now. And if I could hear them then Fang could hear us. "Ummm. Yeah sure why not? What time?" I heard giggiling from somewhere nearby, I don't want to know, "Uh, 7ish?" I smiled and said, "Yeah sure," just then I heard Fang say, "I'd better go find Max before she chews my head off for disappearing like that," and I don't know what made me do it.

Was it, feeling the need to make him jealous, or that I wanted to be kissed by Sam? Ummmm. I hate to admit but I think I'd rather go with option number 1. Don't ask why. But I just kissed Sam. I was standing close enough and he was only like a centimetre taller then me. So, I just leaned forward that little bit and started to kiss Sam. He didn't seem to object. Infact he out his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. You could have seen me glow with happiness,(once again note the sarcasm). "They're probably on the other side of...kissing." He said, wait, other side of kissing? Oh boy this must be a shocker. Seeing me and Sam kissing in the middle of the clothing store.

I pulled away from Sam and turned to Fang, "May I help you?" I asked him trying to put as much annoyence in my voice as I could. He grabbed my forearm, "Yes, you can. You can come with me back to the others. I'll meet you at seven, 'k?" Lissa nodded, ugh, ranga, it was all I could think of. Sue me. Fang started to drag me off, "I'll pick you up at seven, 'k, Max?" Sam called after me, I twisted around so that I was facing him and nodded and smiled, "Yeh, ok. Although you may have to detach Nick from my arm before we can leave," I said rolling my eyes at the way that Fang was dragging me back towards the flock. He just laughed and I smiled again.

Once we maybe about 3 or 4 sections away from Sam and Lissa, Fang finally dragged me into an empty section and asked me, "What the heck where you doing? You realize that we're trying to stay inconspicuous. And you kissing Sammy boy is not staying inconspuciuous." Woah back up buddy boy. What was he doing not to long ago? "And what, you and Lissa what-its were playing under-cover?" I asked him angrily. He opened his mouth then closed it again. I pushed past him and walked towards where the flock were waiting for us.

* * *

_That Afternoon, right before Fang's makeover._

**Fang POV**

I knew that Max was ticked with me. But for the life of me I couldn't guess why. Was it 'cos I kissed Lissa? Hey I can guess. Look at that.

_"Max was jealous. Of you kissing Lissa." _Angel thought to me. I have got to remember to put up barriers when I think.  
"But she was kissing Sam."  
_"To make you jealous."  
_"Yeah, ok, Angel. Have you been in the liqueur cabinet?"  
_"No, Fang. You don't want my help then fine." _She huffed.  
"Wait, Angel." I tried to stop her but she out of my mind as fast as she had gotten in.

"Ok. If you'll just sit down here then we'll begin." Angel instructed like we hadn't just had an arguement. Even though it was a minor one it was still an arugement right? I didn't have long to contemplate this because Nudge and Angel had already started to put on the makeup. Oh yippee, (note the sarcasm). I was continuesly opening and closing my eyes as they continued to put on makeup.

When they were finially done I looked down at my watch to find that they had been working on me for about twenty minutes. "And the great unveiling." Angel and Nudge said together. I stood and walked towards the mirror. When I was standing infront of the mirror they pulled down the towel covering it and I stared in horror at my reflection.

"So, um shall we go show the others?" Angel asked nervously. She knew that I hated how I looked. I looked like I belong in a freaking male burlesque club **(A/N:I think that that's what's it called. You know those places in Vegas where all those male/women guys work at. If you don't know what I'm talking about then think of Chandler Bing from Friends. Then think of his father. Then think about where his father works. That's what I'm talking about.) **"No way Angel. I let you do this to me but I am not going to show _them_ aspeccially Max. She's the one who did this to me."

_"You realise that we can't take that makeup off until you've gone to the park with us. And you still need to try on your new clothes." _Angel told me. Arghh. Why does she always have to be right? And no Angel I don't want an answer to that question. She nodded and she and Nudge left the bathroom so that I could change into the clothes that Gaz and Ig had chosen for me to wear tonight. Max had said specifically no black was to be worn for the entire week. No black hoodies, no black pants, no black shoes, not even black boxers. Damn she was getting cold.

But no matter how cold she got I'd always love her.

When I was finished I knocked on the bathroom door to tell Angel that I was ready. I waited ten seconds and stepped out into the hallway. "Oh boy," I said under my breath. I walked into the family room to find the everyone had re-arranged the chairs so that when I came down the steps they could all see me. The Gasman and Nudge both had cameras in their hands. Well I guess they'll have to get photo's because from tomorrow on words I'm taking the dog walking...by myself.

Max was reading a magazine with her elbow propped up on the end table beside her and he chin resting in her hand. She looked just so...beautiful. So why was I going out with Lissa. I have no freaking idea. That's when Max looked up from the magazine. She just stared in shock. Her elbow slipped and her hand hit the table. But she didn't seem to notice. That's when Angel piped up.

"Max, what's a 'freaking male burlesque club'?" I stared in horror as Angel asked that question. How...? Then I remembered that I had been thinking that i belonged in one when I had been looking at how I looked. Max took a deep breath as if to hold in her laughter, "And Angel, where did you hear that?" Gazzy was quickly discribing the scene to Iggy who had his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from coming out.

"Fang thought that he belonged in a freaking male burlesque club when he looked at his reflection in the mirror." Now Iggy couldn't hold it in anymore. And neither could Gaz or Nudge. They all dropped to the floor laughing. "Now, now guys. Be nice to Auntie Fang. I..I'm...I'm sorry Fang. It was just the male burlesque club thing. Now come on. You don't belong in one of those places. In fact if you were a girl I'd be saying how gorgeous you look. But since your a guy I will say this. You make a very handsome woman."

That's when she cracked up. Holding Angel close she and Angel cracked up laughing. Everyone else just laughed even harder. "Thank you, Max." She nodded and stood, "Your welcome gorgeous." She stopped and slapped her hands over her mouth. Everyone looked at her. "I..I..Imeanletsgo." She spat out as fast as she good, trying to cover up her last comment. Everyone stepped out the front door and started walking towards the park.

* * *

_At the Cinema on Sunday Night._

**Max POV**

Oh my god. What did I just do? Why did I do it? I mean this is Fang we're talking about. How could I have been so stupid to let things go that far. How can I go back out there. I can't face them. Everyone saw us. I mean they just walked in and saw us. My god that was embarassing. I am such a slut. **(A/N: And to all of you out there with sick minds. No she did not have sex with Fang. They're 14 for gods sake.) **

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sam and I had just gotten to the Cinema and I was about to ask him what movie we were going to watch when I saw Fa..Nick and Lissa. Oh, God. They're date was here? I held on tight to Sam's hand. He didn't object. Instead he gave it a squeeze and smiled at me. I smiled back as best I could but I could feel Fang's stare boring a hold in the back of my head._

_I rested my head on Sam's shoulder and hoped that Fang would get the message and not come over here. I was praying that someone up above was looking over me. "Oh, Nick? Isn't that your sister...ummmmm...oh Max that's right and Sam?" Oh god no. My hearing wasn't as good as Iggy's but it was better then the average human's. I didn't hear Fang's answer so either he didn't give her one or she had just started to pull him over because next thing I knew she was calling our names. "Sam! Max! Oh My Gosh! Nick didn't say you guy's would be here"_

_"Well, actually he didn't know. I don't tell my brother everything. Especcially when they're my younger brother." I put alot of emphasis on the word younger as if to try and prove a point to Fang and Lissa. A point that I had been trying to drill into Fang for two years. The point that I didn't need to tell Fang, or Nick as everyone now knew him, everything. Because 1) he wasn't my big brother and 2) because he doesn't need to know every single detail in my life._

_"So um, what movie are you guys seeing?" Lissa continued, completly ignoring my comment. Fang on the other hand was still staring daggers. But not at me. I looked to see where he was glaring to find that he was glaring at Sam. I looked from Fang to_ _Sam and then back again with a confused expression on my face. "Oh we were just about to grab tickets to Ever After." WHAT!!! Since when did this get decided._

_I tried to hide my horror and Fang looked at me with a look that clearly said, 'Ever After? My God Max, since when did you like Cinderella?' . "Seriously? That's the movie we were getting tickets to. Hey do you wanna go get the tickets with Nick and let me and Max have some girl talk." Just as I was about to tell her that I don't do 'girl talk', Fang and Sam walked away to join the line for tickets. _

_"Nick is just so handsome isn't he?" Lissa asked. I felt this sudden urge to punch her in the face. Don't ask me why because I don't even know. I reframed from ball my hand into a fist and replied calmly, "From the point of view of me, the sister, I just see hordes of scanks crowding around him trying to be the first one he asks out." I said calmly. She seemed annoyed by my response and told me, "Well **you** can tell **them **to back off. 'Cos he's mine. And **no-one** is taking him away from me." She said flipping her hair. And with that she walked away to sit on a chair._

_"What was that all about?" I jumped and turned to see Sam standing behind me with two tickets in his hand and smiling at me. "Oh she was just asking me if I thought my **brother** was **hot**. All I did was say that from my point of view it just seemed like hordes of scanks were hording around him trying to see who could be asked out by him first. Then she told me to tell them to back off 'cos he's taken. Yeah right like that is going to happen. I like to keep my distance from those kind of things."_

_He looked down at me and smiled, "hmmm, gather round kids something we didn't know about Maxine Ride is that she hates her brother's girlfriend." **(A/N: I tend to say, gather round kiddies, or something like that sometimes. Anyways continue reading.) **I slapped his arm playfully and he kissed me gently on the lips. "It's not that I hate her. It's more that I...nope I just hate her. It's probably becuase of her additude. But then again I might just dislike red headed girls." I shrugged pretending that I didn't know why I hated Lissa. _

_But I knew. Or at least I thought I did._

_Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the movie theatre waiting for the movie to start. Sam and I were sitting somewhere in the middle. Fang and Lissa were either at the front or the back. 'Cos they weren't in the middle. But I didn't want to know where they were. 1) 'cos I don't want to know what they're doing and 2) well I guess there was no two. The movie started and the theatre went dark. As the lights went out I looked around for any quick exits incase Erasers showed up. You never know. With my luck they probably would._

_Half way through i shivered involuntarily and Sam musta' noticed 'cos he put his arm around my shoulders. I shivered again but this time it was because his arm was around me. He rubbed my arm and I rested my head on his shoulder. _

_I looked up quickly and found that Sam was completly engrossed by the movie.What the heck? This chickish flick. I mean come on. Ever After. A cinderella story. This is a movie for chicks. Guys don't like chick flicks. Well some chick flicks are ok but, Cinderella? Seriously. _

_Sam must have noticed that I was looking at him 'cos he looked down at me and smiled before leaning down and kissing me. At first it was just a normal kiss but then he deepened it when I kissed back. I felt his hand slip from my arm to my neck._

_That's when I found out where Fang and Lissa where sitting. As we were making out Sam and I were hit with a handfull of popcorn. "Nick!" I heard Lissa say disaprovingly, "What? He had his hands on my sister." No one else heard what they were saying. Just me. See another quirk of being 2 birdy is that you have improved hearing. Iggy's is the best out of all of ours but we still have pretty good hearing compared to normal humans._

_I am going to kill him. How dare he. He had no reason to worry about me. I could take care of myself. And if Sam started going to far then I'd tell him to back off. I think I can handle my own boyfriend. I may not know to much about dating but I knew that I now had good reason to kill Fang. _

_The rest of the time pasted in a haze. Sam wanted to make out some more but I didn't feel up to it so he just kept watching the movie. It was the most boring movie of all time. I rested my elbow on the arm rest and my head in my hand and started to fall asleep when the credits started rolling. 'bout time. I got up and told Sam I needed to go to the bathroom. When I got there I found Lissa already fixing up her makeup. _

_"Oh. Hi Max. That was a great movie wasn't it?" I plastered a fake smile on and agreed, "Yeah, it was. Woulda been better if Nick hadn't started throwing pop corn at me. He so immature." She nodded, "Yeah, he said it was 'cos Sam had his hands on you. I think it was sweet. You know the whole caring brother thing. It just makes him so much more...handsome." I felt like throwing up. She was talking to me about how "handsome" my boyfriend was. Wait did I say boyfriend? I ment brother. She left the bathroom and I rolled my eyes. _

_After I'd brushed my hair with a small fold up brush I'd stuffed in my pocket I left the bathroom and went to find Sam but was faced with a terrible sight. Fang and Lissa making out. I held back the urge to puke and got out of there as fast as was possible for a genetically altered freak._

_As I was heading towards the exit someone grabbed my elbow and spun me around. I was about to punch the asshole that had layed a hand on me when I saw that it was Sam. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." He nodded his understanding as I lowered my fist. "Where you goin'?" I had to get home. I had to cry into my pillow and yell in frustration. Don't ask me why. "I..I..I have to go. I have to get home. I'm sorry. I had fun. I...I'll call you sometime." I turned to leave but her stopped me again. Damn him. "Hey you want me to give you a ride. My mum can be here in about three minutes. And while we wait he could talk and stuff." _

_I knew what he was getting at. By talk he ment makeout. And by stuff he ment get his tounge in my mouth. "No, I'm sorry. I have to leave. Now. I'm sorry. I'll call you, ok?" Without waiting for his answer I ran through the crowd towards the exit. As soon as I was outside I ran towards an ally. When I got there I made sure no one was around, ran for about five feet, jumped into the air and spread my wings. As soon as I was high enough that I wouldn't be seen, although I doubt I could 'cos it was dark out, I started to fly home. _

_I was home in about five minutes. I landed in the back yard and ran towards the house stopping at the back door to pull in my wings. I ran into the house and straight upto my room, ignoring the cries of "Max!" and "Max you home!". **Angel tell everyone to leave me alone.** I thought to her. **Yup. Ok Max. **She replied.**Thanks baby.** I thanked her and closed my door. Not bothering to lock it. _

_I leaned agains't the wall on the far side of the room directly across from the door. I slide down the wall and rested my head on my knees. I heard the front door open and close and head cries of "Nick!" and "Nick what's wrong with Max?". I stretched my wings out and curled them around my body forming a kind of shield._

_I heard the door open and Angel saying, "Fang, Max doesn't want anyone in there." He told her that he needed to talk to me privatly and that she should just leave us alone for now and no mind reading, then he came and bent down infront of me. "Max? Max what's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't answer for fear that I would burst into tears if I tried to speak._

_He started to pry my wings open so that he could see my face. My wings seemed to retract and fold back onto my back by their own accord and not by mine. He put his hand on my cheek trying to make me look at him. My body wasn't doing what my brain told it to. My brain screamed, 'Keep your head down, stupid,' while my body screamed, 'Look up at him. Look into his eyes," _**(A/N:Not sure if it makes scense but yeah.) **

_"Max. Max comeon talk to me." He was trying to get me to talk. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to sit here and feel sorry for myself. Yes selfish I know but I think I deserve to do something that **I** want to do for once. "Go away, Nick!" I said his name putting as much venom as I could into it. "Max. Max why are you angry at me? Is it because of the movies. I'm sorry about that. I am. I don't what came over me." He said this as he started picking stray bits of popcorn that I'd missed out of my hair. God was he with these things. Did he not realise that it was the kiss that had me upset. Obviously not 'cos he doesn't know I saw it. _

_"No, Fang. It's not because of the popcorn. I don't care about the popcorn. God your slow." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Max, I seriously don't know what your talking about. Just tell me. Or I will use force." This threat didn't have the effect he'd hoped. I just looked up at him defiantly and said, "No, way in hell am I telling you what's wrong. Not even if you tortured me." Before I knew it his lips were smashed up against mine and he was kissing me. _

_Once again my brain screamed, 'Push him away. God what about Sam?' Yeah what about Sam? Did I really care about him in that way? Would I cry over him if I thought he was dead? Probably not. So yeah what about Sam? First of all he's your boyfriend. Second of all Fang's just kissing you to get an answer. Or is he? I finially decided to stop the conversation within and kiss back. Yes I know your probably thinking, 'Max, what are you doing,' But I don't care what your thinking. All I cared about what the fact that Fang's lips were on mine and I wanted them to stay that way._

_Before I knew it my hands were tangled up in his hair and he was begging for entrance into my mouth. I allowed such entrance. God I must be going crazy. But I didn't care. It wasn't until I heard someone say, "Oh, it does look like we're interupting something guys. Let's skidaddle." I pushed Fang away from me and ran out the bedroom door to the bathroom. _

_I slammed the door closed and locked it. _

_END FLASHBACK_

How could I let it get that far. I mean this is Fang. He's like a brother to me. But he's so gorgeous and his lips are so...No bad Max! Bad girl You can't think things like that he's you brother.

**Well not really. He's just like a brother to you. But Max there is something you have to understand.**

_Yeah and what's that Jeb?_

**Your in love with him!**

_How the h-e-double tootpicks did you get to that assupmtion?_

**Max, Max, Max. I'm in your mind. I know everything you think. And you think that he gorgeous. That has to tell me something don't you think.**

_Jeb just leave me alone._

**Fine but you have to go back out there sometime. You can't stay in there forever.**

_Watch me._

Silence. God does he ever say goodbye?...Nope obviously not. Well fine be that way. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Fang POV**

Oh boy. Max just pushed me off of her and ran into the bathroom and left me facing the flock. "Ok guys, you're going to have to tell me what the hell is going on 'cos I can't see a dang thing. All I know is that Max ran out of here and is in the bathroom by the sounds of it." Iggy complained. "Oh sorry, Ig." Gazzy apologized and then started explaining what had happened and was now going on. When Gazzy told him about Max and me making out her whistled and put a hand up to stop Gazzy for a minute, "Fang, my man. When did you become so good with women?"

Nudge slapped his arm, "Ow." He said rubbing his arm. "Well stop being such a jerk. Max is upset about something and you're asking Fang when he became good with women. Which by the way Fang, I'm sure we'll want an answer about that later." She said turning to face me. "Guys, I think we should leave Max alone for a little while. She just wants to be alone. Oh and where's her mobile?" Angel piped up. I looked at her, "Why do you want Max's mobile." I asked but none the less went over to Max's desk where she had left it.

"Oh, Max wants it. She needs to call Sam. I don't know what about. But she needs to tell him something. Woah down boy." She must have scensed the anger that was running through my mind at the mention of Sam's name. I put up mental barriers and handed her the phone. Now that I knew for sure how I felt about Max I had to tell Lissa that it was over. I mean sure I knew that I liked her but now I know that I'm _in_ love with her. All I knew for sure was that when I kissed her I realised that I loved, not just liked her.

I talked to Lissa and lets just say that she ain't to happy with me. She yelled and cried and eventually I just hung up on her. A man can only take so much. She sounded like a flipping banshee. And incase you didn't know they have the shrillest voice that sound like nails on a chalkboard. Eeesh. I decided to go back to my room to blog about my brake up. Maybe not smartest move I've ever made but I didn't really care.

* * *

**Max POV**

I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. I had already broken up with Sam over the phone. It hadn't been that hard. I'd just said that it wouldn't work 'cos we would probably be leaving soon. He told me he loved me then and that he'd miss me. I told him I didn't feel the same way. In oh so many ways. First of all I didn't love him. Secondly I so would not miss him. I told him that I thought that that was sweet but I didn't feel the same way.

I was starting to wonder who it was that I did love and why I had felt what I did when Fang kissed me when my oh so caring father piped up. Joy (note the sarcasm)

**Max, can I ask you a question?**

_Why?_

**Because I want to help you.**

_Fine. Ask away._

**Who did you go to when you needed to talk? Who was always there with a shoulder for you to cry on? Who was there to be your rock when you thought you couldn't go on? Who did you kiss three hours ago?**

I thought about these questions for a minute before I came up with the answers. And you know the wierd thing was that the answer to every question was Fang. And three hours ago? I've been in here three hours? Woah.

_Thanks, dad._ And I ment it. I needed to talk to Fang. I knew that. But did I really want to talk to him now? Not to sure.

**That's ok, sweetie. Tell Fang how you feel.**

_But what if he doesn't feel the same way?_

**You may be surprised. Just tell him. And good luck. **

_Ok. Goodnight, dad._

**Goodnight, sweetie. **

Woah for once he actually said goodbye. Shocker. I crept out of the bathroom and into my room. I knew that everyone was in bed and I didn't want to disturb them so I just tiptoed towards my room. When I got there I closed the door slowly and silently. As I walked towards my wardrobe someone wrapped one arm around my waist, lifting me from the ground, and a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

Then they whispered in my ear, "Well hello there Maxie."

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit long but I thought that that might make up for my brief absense. I had writers block for a little while there and didn't know how to continue the story. But I've updated now so no need to worry. I'm currently working on chapters for other stories but if you want me to finish the 6th chpater of this story first then your going to have to review. No review no chapter. That's the way it works.**

**-ShaeShae-**


	7. Two break ups and a stabbing

**OMG!! You guys are amazing you know that. I would have been happy with just 4 new reviews but instead I got 11. Oh and **Ur.Fav.Gurl.Is.Here **Ari will be comin' around soon and then you can kick his furry butt. But don't damage him to much I still need him for later on in the story. Thanks for all the great reviews guys they made laugh, they made smile then they made cry 'cos there were no more to read. But that's ok.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own MaxRide or any of the OCs. Just my own. Which there is only like 1 of.**

**Brieft note: When Max or Fang are talking to Angel with their minds then the convo' with show up in **_italics. _**Sorry if it's showed up differntly in differnt chapters and it's gotten confusing.**

* * *

**Max POV**

**_Currently On New Lives_**

I crept out of the bathroom and into my room. I knew that everyone was in bed and I didn't want to disturb them so I just tiptoed towards my room. When I got there I closed the door slowly and silently. As I walked towards my wardrobe someone wrapped one arm around my waist, lifting me from the ground, and a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

Then they whispered in my ear, "Well hello there Maxie."

Those four words made my blood run cold. Was it the way it was said? Was it who said it? Was it the fact that they had come here? Yes, yes and yes. I tried to get away but e held something sharp, cold, and, I'm pretty sure, made of metal to my throat.

"Now, now Maxie. You wouldn't want my hand to slip now would you?" He said, threataningly pushing the knife deeper into my skin making a small cut. I tried to say, "Go to hell." But it came out as, "Gaf ho gill," I know sound like I was trying to say daffodil. But I wasn't. He took his hand away from my mouth so I could say it again. First mistake, "Nick!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He slapped his hand back into place as soon as I got the 'N' out so my yell was muffled by his hand. "Now, now Max. You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt noe would you?"

He moved his hand again but held the knife in place agains't my throat incase I yelled out again, "Go to, hell!" Yeh, yeh not the nicest thing to say to him but, he had a knife to my throat can you blame me. Didn't think so. Good reason to say it or not it ticked him off. He removed the hand that was around my waist and moved the knife away so that he could put his other hand on my throat. He spun me away and pushed me backwards and my back hit the wall with a loud thump.

He jabbed the knife lightly into my stomach. Not hard enough to draw blood just enough to send a sharp pain through my stomach. "Come on, Max. If you come with me then I won't do anything to them. I promise." He loosened his grip around my throat, "Since when did your promises mean anything to me?" I asked him, he didn't seem bothered by my remark which pissed me off more then the fact that he was jabbing a knife into my stomach. And did I mention I'm deathly afraid of knives. Get it, deathly, afraid, never mind.

"Max, come with me and I won't hurt them." I pushed back the urge to throw up, "You must be dillusional if you think I'm going anywhere with you dog breath." Why wasn't Fang in here kicking this assholes butt. But as I wondered this he started to morph, (Not Fang,) into an Eraser. I gasped as the hand around my throat tightened and became huge and furry. He laughed as I gasped in air.

When I tried to kick him in the shin he lifted me from the ground. Great so now, my back is against a hard wall, an Eraser has his big smelly hand around my throat and my feet are dangling 3 feet from the ground. Brilliant, note the sarcasm. _'Angel!'_ I thought. Please wake up... _'Yes Max?' _She replied, oh my gosh she quick to answer, _'Get Fang. Now!' _I told her she hesitated for a moment, _'But I thought that Fang was with you.' _What? Why would she think that? _'Well, he's not. Get him in here! Now! And Ange, hurry."_ I told her trying not to let it show on my face that I was talking to Angel.

You guys may be asking youselves, 'Why doesn't she just try and get away herself?' Well have you ever tried to fight someone when your three feet of the ground, have an Eraser's stinking hand around your throat and a sharp knife jabbing you in the stomach? I didn't think so. Now get off my back.

I heard someone mutter bad words from accross the hall. Luckily Eraser hearing isn't as good as Avian American hearing. A few seconds later my bedroom door flung open and Fang stood in the door way for a moment looking from me to the fully morphed Eraser standing infront of me with his hand around my throat and a knife jabbing me in the stomach. "Holy, shit." Was all that he was able to say before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Then all I saw was darkness. Wonderful welcoming darkness.

* * *

**Fang POV **

I was just drifting of to sleep when I heard Max come from the bathroom and head towards her bedroom. I smiled to myself but decided to stay in bed and not go and talk to her. After all it was about 1am. it had been 9:30 when the movie finished. 9:45 when Max came home. And about 10:15 when she locked herself in the bathroom. So yeah 1am sounded about right.

I wanted oh so badly to be telling Max how I feel right now but I knew that know was not a good time. I had been walking past the bathroom when I heard Max telling Sam that it was over between the two of them. I have to admit I let myself smile for a second there. But only for a second.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like someone screaming into a pillow. I figured that it must be Max but I decided to let her scream into her pillow for a little while. She needed some alone time right now. I figured I owed her at least that. A minute later I heard a thump like something had been thrown against a wall. Man, Max must be ticked off. I wonder what she threw.

I waited a minute to see if the thumping and screaming continued but instead of those I got Angel. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid but it's 1 in the blessed am. Shouldn't she be in bed asleep or something. _'Fang! Max needs you know!'_ She told me. She sounded so scared. _'What? What's going on Angel?'_ I asked her as I got out of bed and threw on my shirt and jeans. _'I don't know but I think she's in trouble. Hurry Fang, she need's you.' _Fuck! _'Ok, Angel. I got it.'_ God, why did max always have to get herseld into so much trouble?

I ran accross the hall and turned the knob on her door and pushed it open roughly. I re-gained my balance and stared at Max for a second. Her back was pressed against the wall and she was dangling three feet above the ground. Oh, boy. Then I looked at the figure standing in front of her. It was an Eraser. He seemed familiar but I couldn't reconise him in the dark. Then I saw the knife that he was holding to Max's stomach and the fully morphed, furry, Eraser hand he had around her throat. "Holy, shit." Was all I was able to say.

Then I saw the Eraser thrust his hand holding the knife forwards. Into Max's stomach. Her face twisted in pain for a minute then she blacked out. The Eraser took his hand from her throat and extracted the knife from her stomach. She fell to ground with a thump and her clothes that she wore to the movies started to go red around the stomach area. Oh, crap.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I wanted to keep you in suspense. Yes, yes. I know I'm evil and mean. You don't have to tell me. Stop your flatering me. Anyways. Review and I'll update as soon as humanly...oops...I mean freakingly possible. Get it. Freaks. Freakingly. Nevermind. **


	8. Intermission

**Ok it's Christmas Day or should I say Night. Well here where I live it's 11:50pm on Christmas Day. So about 10 minutes till boxing day. I thought that I might write this as a Christmas present. Rated T for a reason people. Imature people should not be reading this.**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada. blah blah blah bob. blah blah blah blah bob. don't own. yada yada yada. **

* * *

As searing pain burst through my body I slipt into unconsiousness. The last words I heard where Fang saying, "Holy, crap." I mean you'd think he'd have more to say then that. Buuuut no. Suddenly everthing went blurry and I sat bolt upright in bed. Wait. bed? what bed? I looked around me and saw. Ooooh that bed. We were still in Annes house. 

My phone rang. I checked the display screen and saw that it had Sam's name and no. on it. Fan-bloody-tastic. note the sarcasm. I unwillingly answered the phone and Sam's words woke me striaght up. You know what they were. I'll tell you. "Hey sweety. I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. My folks are outa town for the weekend and I thought that you might like to sleep over. You know." I could just sense his smile. I was about to say that 'no, I can't come over because I have some serious throwing up to do,' when I felt something stir beside me.

And you know what I saw when I looked over. If you quessed Total. Then...your wrong. If you quessed Fang then...Your right. "Hey, Max. Who's on the phone. If it's that wiener Sam I swear I'll kill him." That's when I felt a cold breeze. Ignoring Fang's words I looked over to the window to find it open. Then I looked down to grab the blanket and pull up around me more when I saw that...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Holy Shit!...  
...  
...  
I didn't have any clothes on.

I looked over to Fang and saw that he didn't either. OMG! What did we do? Did we?

I faugly remember being stabbed and a sharp pain thought out my whole body. I looked down at my stomach to see that there was a scar. Was this the future? Did Fang and me do it in the future? In Annes house? When the kids where in the house? When Anne was in the house? Oh dear God! Fang saw me look down at myself then him then at myself again and snaked an arm around my waist. He pulled me towards him so that my back was against my front. While I was still in shock he grabbed the phone from my hand and spoke into it.

"Yo, who is this? (slight pause) You ever call her. Speak to her. Touch her. See her. Think about her. Then you will never, ever, see the light of day again. (another slight pause) I have my resourses. Now never call this number again. Got it?!? Good. Goody bye." With that he hung up the phone turned it off and started to kiss my neck. "Fang?" I asked him in less then a normal voice. "Yes, Max?" I turned around to face him, "What did we do? Last night?" I asked him, swallowing nervously. "Well, as I recall. You couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. So we were not sleeping together. And then we were sleeping together." I froze in shock as he smashed him lips into mine.

Finally coming out of my frozen, shocked, state I snaked my arms around his neck and he pulled my closer. Well as close as he could get me without him being in me. Those brieft moment did not last long if you know what I mean. His arms where still around my waist my arms around his neck and well...I won't go into details. That was when I started to feel...imense pain. I cried out in pain.

* * *

Things started to get blurry. Suddenly the flock were bursting through my door. They stared at us in horror. Well so I thought. I looked to my side but Fang wasn't there. I looked to my other side and Mr. calm-cool-and-we-were-not-sleeping-together-then-we-were was right there holding my hand. I sat up then suddenly regretted it. Pain shot through my body again. I leaned against the head board and looked down at myself. Instead of seeing bare skin I saw dark blue pj bottomas and tank top. I lifted up the bottom to see my entire midrif wrapped in bandages. Fang started to move his mouth but no sound came out. The flock where now beside the bed flinging questions at me.

Angel was in my lap with her arms around my neck crying into my shoulder. Fang was still holding my hand. Everything started to go blurry again. I put up my mental blocks, or tried to, not sure if it worked and said, "Oh thank god. It was just a dream," before passing out again.

* * *

I suggest you watch the link below before reviewing. Then read the rest of the below note. ok? ok.

**Ok I know it was short. And this is not the actual chapter. It's kinda like a...intermission. I've hit a writers block on the actual chapter. But if you're looking for something funny to watch then take a look at this, It is sooooooo funny. **

**Ok now review. If you don't then. I kill you! Once you've seen the thing at the link above then you'll understand. Don't worry it's PG. And really funny. it's AC flem everybody. also known as akmed theeee dead terriost. In puppet form.**


	9. Who's an Eraser?

Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own MaxRide, just the plot. **

**Thanks to all you's who reviewed. If you thought that the Eraser was Ari then...your probably right. I mean who would be as pissed of with her as he is?**

**Sam: Uh excuse me. The bitch broke up with me. Not only that, she hung up on me. **

**Me: Oh, go get a life. And besides, who invited you here?**

**Sam: You did. When you wrote me into this story. Anways. Max knows that I can't stay angry at her for long. Wait a sec. I have to go help Max. She's being stabbed by a crazed Eraser. **

**Sam runs towards Annes house as fast as his scrawning human legs can carry him. **

**Me: That is...(starts to yell after him but stops when she remembers that the audience doesn't know who the "crazed" Eraser is)Anywho... On with the story. **

**A/N: The last chapter is actually what happens _after_ this chapter. Well more or less. It was what Max dreamt while she was unconsiouss. Then it skips ahead to the morning. Just so you know.**

* * *

Fang POV

Oh bloody crap. Max is unconscious and has a stab wound in her stomach. That is soooooo not good. Anger was rushing through my body. Max, my Max. Was lying on her bedroom floor bleeding to death. I dived at the big ugly Eraser. (who looked like someone I'd seen before) He was going to pay for what he had done to Max. (First the whitecoats want to kidnap her and take her back to the flock and then they want to kill her. And they get my worst enemy to do it. Well ok 2nd worst. White coats are always first on my hate list. Ari and Erasers are 2nd though.)

He tried to side step but I was too quick. I always am. he fell to the ground and I punched him in the jaw. I know, I know. Not the time to be fighting when your best friend in bleeding to death now is it. But hey, this jerk wasn't going to get away with it. Or so I thought. I punched him again, aiming for the nose but hitting him in the mouth instead. His head snapped to the side.

I got up from the floor and kicked him in the head before going over to Max. I tore my shirt off and screwed it up into a ball and pressed it against the stab wound in Max's stomach. I put Max's hand over the screwed up shirt and made sure that her hand was holding it firmly in place. As I stood to tie the Eraser up it jumped to it's feet and I felt it's furry fist hit me smack in the jaw.

I lost what little balance I had had and fell on my ass feeling dizzy. Next second I felt sharp claws swipe down my right cheek. Before I could stand to attack the attacker he hit me in the side of the head and I stumbled into the door, the doorknob connecting with the side of my head making me dizzy so that when I again tried to stand I did a face plant into the carpet. Can you say 'crap, not good'?

Just as I started to drift into unconsciousness the mystery Eraser de-morphed and I was finally able to tell who the jackass was. Well okay I would have been able to tell if his back wasn't turned to me. I saw him bend down and kiss Max on the forehead, "I'll come back for you, Max. I promise." Yeah right, like hell I'm letting you anywhere near her again you freak. With that he kissed a trail from Max's forehead to her mouth in which his lips stayed there for more then a second. I know what you're thinking, 'Fang why the hell aren't you doing something to stop this joker?'

But I wasn't in to much of a position to do anything at the moment. i was still suffering from severe dizziness and the room wouldn't stop spinning. And even if I could stand (which I most certainly couldn't, or he would be flat on his back unconscious) he would probably be out the window before I could even take three reasonably good steps. Yes I know, shocker ain't it. The great Fangster is admitting that he wouldn't be able to stop a now mere human from escaping. Anyways.

The great jackass finally turned around so that I could see his face and I got the biggest shocker of my life. That Eraser had b...had be...had been...thateraserwasme! Oh (insert curse words of your choice here. More then one is currently required)!!!!!!!

Me.

Me!

Me?

ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?

Oh bloody hell. Speaking of bloody, I have a beautiful, but bleeding, angel to take care of. _Look, Fang, I know you love me, and I know I'm beautiful, but I am most certainly **not** bleeding. _I have got to speak to her about reading minds.**I know Angel. But Max is**. **Can you wake up Iggy. Now! I don't know how much blood Max has lost.** I said urgantly. I was scared. But I couldn't let Angel know that. _Oh, ok. Sure thing._ She said half confused and half concerned. (slight pause) _Iggy's on his way down. Oh and what does Iggy mean by, "Nudgy, baby, your the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know how I'd live without you in my life"?_ If I wasn't afraid for Max's life I would have laughed(on the inside ofcourse. I do have a reputation to uphold). **I don't know Angel. I think it means that he was having a dream about someone called Nudge.** I said hoping that she might understand that he was talking about Nudge and leave it at that. _Oh, ok then. Night Fang._ **Night Angel. **I thought to her trying not to sound to mean.

Just then Iggy burst into the room. I had gotten control over the dizziness and had moved Max's head so that it now sat in my lap. "Max? Fang?" I rubbed Max's cheek with my thumb, "Down here, Ig. She got stabbed. It was about 6inches long. I got most of the bleeding under control but I don't know if there's anything else that I can do."

"That's ok Fang. I think you did a pretty good job stopping the bleeding but I'm going to need to sew it up and then bandage her. Can you go and get my med kit. It's in my top desk draw." I nodded then realized my mistake and just said 'Sure.'

I ran into his bedroom and turned on the light to find Nudge asleep. In Iggy's bed. Under the duna covers. And did I mention asleep? And smiling. "That feels nice, Iggy. Really? Prettier then Max? Awww. That is sooo sweet. Why? why what? Why do I love you? Oh, that's easy. It's 'cos your sweet, and kind, and caring, and considerate. And I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world." Oh, did I mention, talking in her sleep? No? Well now I did. And she was talking about Iggy. I tuned her out and grabbed the medkit and ran out of the room as fast as I could. Closing the door and turning the light off as I left.

I closed the door behind me as I walked/ran into Max's room. "Iggy, why is Nudge sleeping in your room?" He turned to me with what looked like shock and fear in his sightless eyes. "Uh...well...um...she...um I...sleep uh...asked...uh...shecouldn'tsleepsoItoldherthatshecouldsleepinmyroomtonight" Wow. That was one looooooooong word. "What, ever. How's Max?" I asked him as I moved Max's head into my lap again.

"She's ok. The blood loss is slowing down and and the wound just needs to be sewn up." I opened the kid and pulled out a needle and some black silk thread. I threaded the needle and tied a knot in the end so that the thread didn't just slide through the whole the would be made in Max's skin. Just thinking about it made me nauseas. I hand the threaded needle to Iggy and he started to skillfully sew her stomach back together.

I was going to kill...Wait how can I kill myself if I wasn't the one to hurt Max?

**

* * *

Ok that's that chapter done. Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I wasn't able to load the chapter due to unknown complications. I know it's shorter then normal but to make it up I thought that I might be nice and give you a preview of the next chapter that is currently being writen.**

_I jumped down from the loft and opened my wings halfway so that I didn't land flat on my face. Pulling my wings in I walked towards bale of hay and sat down on it. "Sometimes, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep it together much longer. I mean with Jeb, Anne, Ari, Sam, Erasers, Max II...Fang II the School. I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep going." _

_I looked over at where Fang had been standing to find that he wasn't there. Instead he was sitting beside me. "Max, you'll always be able to keep it together. Why do you think I love you?" Say what now? I looked up at him. His eyes where a deep brown. So dark that they where almost black. Before I knew it his face was an inche from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. _

_Is he going to kiss me?_

**oooooooooo. Is he? Review and find out.**


	10. she hit me she kissed me this is new

_Hey. didn't think that I'd be updating this soon but I am. Don't forget guys I do love to get reviews. Reviews make me write faster. So the more reviews that faster I type. _

**Disclaimer: the usual**

_A/N: I know that this is all in italics but for some reason I can't turn it off. and i'm using my sister computer because the one I normally use isn't working so that's prb why. Anyways. Do not forget to review._

* * *

_The next morning._

**Fang POV **

I felt Max stir on the bed and looked over at her. Suddenly the flock burst into the room. I took hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Max sat up slowly and I saw her wince with the sudden movement. She looked down at herself and I saw what looked like relief in her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had come. She pulled the bottom of her tank top to reveal her midriff, which was bandaged up. She sighed but that made her wince again.

Angel couldn't keep control of herself any longer and neither could the rest of the flock. They all started to fire questions at Max while Angel climbed into her lap and started to cry into Max's shoulder. Max wrapped her free arm around her while Angel hugged her tight. The flock kept firing questions at her but she just ignored them. I was beginning to wonder if she could even hear us.

I saw her eyes lids start to droop. Then she sighed and said, 'Thank God, it was just a dream.' And she slipped back into the land of rainbows and ponies. Ok I don't really know what she dreams about but sometimes I really want to know. (do ya? do really?)

'Angel? Did you pick anything up?' I asked her as I stroked Max's hand with my thumb. She looked over at me, disentangling herself from Max's arm but staying in her lap.

'I tried to but she was blocking me out. But I did catch this little bit. Max was talking to her boyfriend Sam. Then you snatched the phone away from her and told him to never come near, talk or think about Max again. And that if you found out then you would do something to him. I don't know what exactly it got kinda fuzzy there but you said that you had your ways of finding out. You were in her bed. Lying next to her.'

'Oh, ok...' I said not really concerned then realized what Angel had said, 'I was what?' I asked her, my shock showing in my voice. I was staring straight at her. And so was the rest of the flock. 'You...You where...lying right next to her...in the bed...this…bed.' She looked sheepishly away. 'In her dreams?' I asked Angel again.

'Actually Fang, the correct term is, "In_ your_ dreams," but yes I do believe that Angel is trying to say that you where in Max's dreams. Not to mention her bed.' Iggy said trying to hold back his laughter. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. So did Gaz, Nudge and Angel. 'Alright everyone. Out. Out, out, out. Max needs to be able to sleep in peace.' I said as I pushed them out of Max's bedroom door.

'Well, Fang, I think that Max would be able to sleep more peacefully if you where there to. If ya'..get what I mean.' Iggy added as he headed out the door as he raised his eyebrows up and down with a small smile on his face. I whacked him over the back of the head and pushed him out the door before closing it silently and moving back towards the bed.

Iggy opened the door once again and poked his head in, 'Now, now kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' He said with a smirk on his face. I threw one of Max's shoes that was lying near by at the door frame above his head and he backed off quickly closing the door behind him. I could still hear him laughing as he moved farther down the hall. I shook my head and turned back to face the bed.

Max was looking at her desk as though there was something interesting about it. I moved towards the bed and in front of the desk so that she couldn't see past me. Just as I suspected she looked at the wardrobe in the same way. As if she was trying to find some hidden meaning or code in the wood. I took another step towards her and again into her line of vision. Once again she averted her eyes and looked in the opposite direction. I sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of her chin and turned her face towards me. She blushed as he eyes met mine.

'You have some very strange dreams about me you know that?' Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and averted her gaze to her lap. 'You know what? I only know about a quarter of the dream. Perhaps you would like to fill in the rest.' When I said that she turned even redder then a tomato if that was even possible. 'Angel told me, that I threatened Sam that if he didn't stay away from you then I would kill him or I think that that was what I said. Angel couldn't get all of it. She said that I said that I would do something to him if he even tried to contact you in anyway.'

She turned redder then ever and a chuckle escaped from my lips. 'I'd rather not talk about it,' she mumbled almost inaudibly. 'Oh, come now. 'Oh, come now. You know that there are no secrets between us.' I was just teasing her but that didn't stop her from shouting at me, 'Just leave me alone,' I was shocked, I truly was, 'Max. Max, come on. I was just joking. Come on. Let's go down and get some breakfast.' Even with all that Jeb taught us nothing could have prepared me for what she did next.

She reached down the side of the bed and picked up one of her sneakers and hit me in the head with it. It didn't hurt but it stunned me for a few seconds. I mean, Max has never hit me before. Well she has but never in the head with a shoe. She'd hit me in the arm with a shoe but not in the head. In those few brief seconds that I was dazed she jumped from the bed grabbed her hoodie from the desk chair and had bolted out the bedroom door.

Hearing the door slam shut behind her was what had brought me back to reality. I heard her retreating footsteps as she ran down the stairs, through the kitchen and the flocks yells of "Max, your up", "Max, you ok?" and "Max, how you feeling?" and out the back door. She let the back door bang shut behind her. I got up from the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen with my head down. When I looked up everyone was looking at me. Well except for Anne. You might be wondering about her. Well she was away on a business trip. Yes our care taker left us home alone for three days. Brilliant isn't she?

'What the he…hand basket did you say to Max?' Iggy almost shouted at me. I wasn't going to bother to tell him off for almost cussing. 'Fang, you shouldn't of upset Max. She's really upset now. I saw her crying as she ran out of the house. But don't tell her we saw. We know how much she tries to be strong for us.' Angel told me. After I heard that I was out the door and heading straight for the barn. Don't ask how I knew that she was there but I knew.

'Max? Max come on we need to talk.'

'Max? Max come on we need to talk.' Damn it. How'd he know I was in here? 'Because I know everything, Max.' What the hell? How did he know what I was thinking? 'I'll say it again. I know everything Max. Like I've said many times before. Also it helps if I can read you like a book. Even if you're not standing right in front of me.'

'I don't want to talk. I'm sorry that I hit you with a shoe but I knew that you wouldn't let me leave unless I did. I didn't mean to hurt you but I had to get out of there. It was embarrassing that I dreamed what I did without you knowing about it to add to it. And if you and Angel know then the whole flock knows. So maybe I should just stay up here and die. You can take care of the flock for me.'

'Max, don't talk like that. I'm not going to let you stay up there and I'm not going to let you die. Not a chance. And yes the flock does know but Max that doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that you're hurt. You're hurt and you're in a hayloft. Now get down here before I come up there and force you to come down.'

I sighed andjumped down from the loft I had been hiding in and opened my wings enough so that I could glide down to the floor and didn't land flat on my face. Pulling my wings in I walked towards bale of hay and sat down on it. 'I'm sorry. I just. Some… Sometimes, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep it together much longer. I mean with Jeb, Anne, Ari, Sam, Erasers, Max II, the School. And your newfound clone just adds to my worries. I just. I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep going."

I looked up at where Fang had been standing to find that he wasn't there. Instead he was sitting beside me. "Max, you'll always be able to keep it together. Why do you think I love you?" Say what now? I looked up at him. His eyes where a deep brown so dark that they where almost black. Before I knew it his face was an inch from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth.

Is he going to kiss me? As if he knew what I was thinking he brought his hands up to hold my face where it was and his lips smashed gently into mine. I was shocked…for about thirty seconds. After I got over it I started to kiss him back. He moved his hands down to wrap around my waist and I wrapped my hands behind his neck.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Entrance that I wasn't going to grant him…. yet. I pulled away from him and put my hands on his shoulders. 'Fang? Do you mean what you said?' I asked him, referring to him saying he loved me. 'Yes, I did.' I smiled my biggest smile. 'In that case I have something to tell you.' I took a long pause, I was enjoying the look of curiosity in his eyes. 'I love you too,' as soon as the words were out of my mouth he pulled me back towards him and I smiled against his lips.

That was the best morning of my life. Well actually so was the next morning. But I'll tell you about that later.

* * *

Mawhahahahhahah. I'm not telling you what happens in the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and find out. And the next chapter will come quicker if you review you know. 


	11. New Power

**OK this is the last chapter. **

**Chapter 11- New Power**

* * *

Max POV

After we left the barn and went back inside Fang and I had to act like nothing happened. We also had to make sure that we didn't think about it unless we wanted Angel to find out which would end with the whole flock knowing and I couldn't handle that right now.

So after we went inside and sat down to breakfast the whole flock minus Fang and I started to bombard me with questions about what happened and if I was all right. I told them what happened minus the conversation with dad and my breaking up with Sam. When I remembered to not tell them about me and Sam I thought of the kiss that Fang and I shared which ended up with Angel in a fit of giggles. 'Angel, don't you dare say or think one word young lady,' Everyone looked from her to me wondering what I was talking about. She nodded and the questions continued. When Iggy asked if I recognized who attacked me, I hesitated. Do I lie and say that I didn't or do I tell them the truth and say that it was Fang. Well his clone anyway.

Angel must have been reading my thoughts because her expression became dark and murderous. 'You hurt Max! Then you kissed her! And you expect her to forgive you?' Everyone looked to Angel who was staring daggers at Fang and pointing at him and yelling. Everyone, minus Fang, Angel and I, looked from me to Fang then to Angel. They were opening and closing their mouths and they looked like they were fish. I looked at Fang in shock horror. He was clutching his head and yelling at me to make Angel stop.

I turned to Angel who had a look on her face that would make a grown man crap his pants. I ran over to Fang who had just fallen from his chair and was lying in a ball on the floor. 'Angel! Angel, stop it! You're hurting him! You don't understand! It wasn't Fang! Fang didn't hurt me!' I had to yell at her to be heard over Fang's yells of pain but even then she didn't acknowledge what I said. 'Angel! Stop it! Stop it right now!' Suddenly Fang's yells stopped and he went silent. Angel stopped staring daggers at Fang and her eyes filled with fear.

'Iggy, help me get Fang to couch.' I said to Iggy and he got up from his chair and made his way towards Fang and I. Iggy positioned himself near Fang's feet and I near Fang's head. 'On three, one, two, three.' We lifted at the same time and I started to walk backwards out of the kitchen with Iggy following the in the direction of my feet. We got to the living room and Ig and I gently lowered Fang onto the couch. I pulled an armchair next to the end of the couch where Fang's head was and told Nudge to get a pillow from Fang's room. She came running down the stairs about 15seconds later and I lifted Fang's head and pushed the pillow gently underneath.

I pulled Angel into the armchair and kneeled down in front of her. 'Angel, why'd you do that?' She looked like she was about to burst into tears. I could already see some running down her cheeks and I gently wiped the away with my thumb. 'Max, Max I am so, so sorry. I didn't know. I thought that Fang hurt you 'cos you were wondering if you should tell the truth and say that Fang did it or lie and say that you didn't recognize him. I tho…'

She was interrupted by Nudge, Iggy, Gaz and Total all shout, 'WHAT! Fang stabbed Max?!' All at the same time, 'Guys! Hold it! Fang didn't do anything. Well not my….I mean our Fang. It was Itex's Fang. They cloned Fang. So really the Fang that is now currently unconscious and on the couch didn't do anything but stop me from getting kidnapped and or murdered.'

'Max, I am so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Fang that badly. I swear I didn't. Ooops, I mean I promise I didn't,' She corrected her self and was about to launch into more apologies when Fang started to stir beside me. 'Angel, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me….I hope.' Fang said groggily from besides me and I couldn't help chuckling a little. Fang sat up slowly and patted his lap indicating for Angel to come and sit on it. Total misunderstanding this jumped up onto Fang's lap and started to lick Fang's face.

'Not you, dog. Angel,' He told the dog as I wiped his face of dog slobber. 'Thank you, Max. Now come on Angel,' He said as he patter his lap again. Angel jumped up from the arm chair and into Fang's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He surprised us all by actually hugging her back. Nudge suddenly ran upstairs and I could hear her rummaging around in her desk draws. Angel climbed down from Fang's lap and I pulled her onto mine.

Nudge suddenly came running down the stairs and when she ran into the room camera at the ready she groaned, 'Aw, I wanted to get a picture of that. I mean Fang never hugs people. He doesn't even smile. I got this camera so that we could take pictures of amazing things and then when something amazing actually happens I go to get the camera and I miss it. This is so unfair. I mean sure it's not as amazing as when Max kissed Fang on the beach that one time when he was hurt but it was still pretty dang amazing,' When Iggy finally covered Nudge's mouth with his hand I was blushing like mad. 'Don't worry Nudge I'm sure that something amazing will happen again soon.' Iggy assured her and that made me start to wonder what he was talking about.

'Hey, guys can I talk to Max alone for a minute. Just about…you know, what ever the leader and second in command usually talk about.' I lifted Angel from my lap so that I could stand up and she turned around and gave us a look that clearly said, "Uh huh, suuuuure you are." The rest of the flock left the room closing the sliding doors behind them and leaving Fang and I in silence. 'So what do ya' want to talk about?' He gave me a look that said, "You-know-exactly-what-I-want-to-talk-about-or-rather-do". I sighed and he wrapped an arm around my waist an pulled me onto his lap.

"What is it with him having people sit in his lap," was my last thought before his lips smashed into mine. It took me about five seconds to react. I started to kiss him back and his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I obliged and his tongue started to explore my mouth. Suddenly I heard the all to familiar sound of photo's being taken. I had been hearing that sound the whole time that we had been here. I started to pull away but Fang held me in place. I opened my eyes and saw Fang's right hand pick up a remote and throw it in the direction of the doors. We head Nudge squeal and slam the doors together quickly.

After Fang and I made out for about two more minutes (damn the need to breath) we broke apart and smiled at each other.

Suddenly Iggy burst through the doors, 'Sorry to interrupt love birds but it's time to check Max's wound.' I gasped suddenly remembering. I pulled the up my hoodie and tank top to reveal my bandaged midriff. Fang started to take the bandages off taking care to be fast but gentle. I began to wonder why I hadn't been wincing all morning. When he'd finished we all found out why. Fang and I stared in shock and Iggy unknowing to our reactions started to glide his hands over my stomach.

'Ok, can you guys show me where the wound is I can't seem to find it,' Fang started to open and close his mouth. He looked like he was about to start a sentence but no sound was coming out. I took a deep breath and started to explain to Iggy that there was no wound. 'Um, Ig, the… reason you can't find the wound i…is because it isn't there. It's gone. All that's left is this little scar,' He ran his hand over my stomach a few more times before Fang came back to his senses and smacked Iggy's hand away, 'Ok, ok. No need to get protective. It's just that I can't believe it. I mean I've never seen anything like it.'

'One; You'd be protective to if your friend had his hands all over your girlfriend. Two; There can't be any more evidence then there already is. And three; hate to brake it to ya' Ig' but you haven't seen anything for the past ten years.' My expression went from surprise that Fang had called me his girlfriend in front of Iggy to shock that he would say something like that _to _Iggy. (the not having seen anything for 10 yrs thing) . 'Thanks for reminding me that I _was _blind.'

Something in the way that he said "was" made me begin to wonder. He said it as if he used to be blind and now he wasn't. Maybe, just maybe I should…Fang shaking me brought me back to reality. 'Max? Max? Max, you there?' I slapped his hands away, 'Yes, I'm here. I was just thinking about something.' He raised an eyebrow at me wordlessly asking if it was the voice. I shook my head, no. 'Max, do you know how you just suddenly healed over night. Last night this wound was could have killed you if Fang hadn't stopped the blood flow.' I shook my head and thought about this morning a little more.

When I'd woken up the first time and I'd sat up, I had winced from the sudden movement and my mussels being stiff not from my wound hurting. And when I had jumped up from the bed after hitting Fang with my shoe. I should have doubled over with pain but I hadn't. I had just jumped up grabbed my hoodie and ran out of there. Then when I'd flown up to the hayloft. When I had bent down to put on the runners that I'd picked up from the back step. I should have been clutching my stomach in pain. But I hadn't. All morning I had been doing things that should have made me cry out but none of it had.

'The weird thing is that it hasn't hurt all morning. And I've been doing things that should have left me in a ball of pain on the ground. Hey Fang can you get me a knife from the kitchen, I need to talk to Iggy for a minute.' I needed to talk to Iggy and find out if he was blind or not. I saw Fang hesitate, 'Fang, I'm not going to do anything stupid. Besides I highly doubt that you'd let me.' I re-assured him and he left the room. As soon as he opened the sliding doors he was bombarded with questions from the younger flock members. That'll keep him busy for a little while longer.

I pulled Iggy up on to the couch seat beside me. I had to think of an experiment that I could do to prove that he wasn't blind. Suddenly I had and idea. I balled my hands into fists and started to throw punches at Iggy. He jumped up from the couch and so did I. I kept throwing punches and he kept dodging them. I threw in a quick roundhouse kick right after an uppercut punch and he grabbed my foot. 'Iggy? Can you see?' He gasped and dropped my foot like hot coals. 'How? How did you know?'

I shrugged my shoulder and suddenly Fang opened the sliding doors with knife in hand. I took the knife from him and stood at the opposite end of the room so that it would take them a few seconds to get to me. I turned my back to them and cute the palm of my left hand with the knife. Fang must have realised what I was intending to do with the knife because the second I brought the knife away from my hand he had grabbed my left wrist and had knocked the knife from my other hand.

'What the hell are you doing?' he shouted at me, I held my palm up so that both he and Iggy could see it. What they saw made the gasp. The cut on my hand was slowly healing till finally it was as if it was never even there. It was amazing. 'Conducting and experiment. I can't let the whitecoats have _all_ the fun.' I heard a Whoop of excitement from outside the living room. Suddenly the younger members burst through the sliding doors yelling "congratulations, Max," and "Can you heal other people or just yourself?"

Honestly I didn't know and I wasn't to keen to find out just yet. Suddenly Angel yelled, 'Fang!' I spun around to look at him to find him holding that knife in one hand and he had a cut going diagonally down his palm looking like the one I had not two minutes ago. 'Fang, what are you doing? Scratch that last question. I don't even know if I can heal other people. Sure it would be use full but what if I can't. You'll have another scar to show for another failed experiment.' He gave me a look that said, "just-try." I sighed and pulled his hand gently towards me. I brushed my fingers lightly across the cut and nothing happened. 'I'm sorry,' I said as I dropped his hand and turned my back to him.

'Why? You just saved me another scar.' He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back towards him so that my back was against his front (déjà vu). He held his cut hand about 6inchs from my face. It was slowly healing. Then it was like there was no cut there to begin with. 'I think I've found my new power can do more then what I first thought,' Angel came and wrapped her arms around my waist, 'Hey, do you still have the scars you had before you got your new power?' I shrugged 'Dun' know Ange. Maybe.'

'Do you think you could heal Iggy's eyes. So that he's, like, not blind anymore?' Nudge suddenly asked me. I looked at Iggy and he looked back at me. I gave him a look that said, "tell-them." He gave me a slight nod and started to explain, 'Guys, Max can't fix my eyes,' He was about to continue when Gazzy suddenly piped up. 'But she could try right? Couldn't you Max?' Gazzy came and stood in front me and he looked like he was about to pull the Bambi eyes. 'Gaz, Max can't fix my eyes because…because they can't be anymore fixed then they already are. You see, I can see. And Gaz, I thought you'd be a little taller.' He joked then picked Angel up who had run from me to Iggy.

Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him. I put my hands over his and he kissed the top of my head. 'Are you guys, like, together?' Nudge suddenly asked Fang and I. I tilted my head back to look at Fang and looked down at me then up at Nudge. 'Are you and Iggy, like, together?' He asked imitating the way she had asked us. I could swear that I saw amusement in his eyes as Nudge blushed. Iggy wrapped an arm around he waist and pulled her to him setting Angel down on the floor again. 'What about Amy? Aren't you going out with her?' I asked him. I know I know. Bad timing but I had to ask. 'Well actually she broke up with me. After that whole incident with Pruitt all of a sudden she can't go out with me 'cos he mum doesn't want her dating a "Juvenile Delinquent", and sure Amy was nice but she was just so…I don't know. But I do know that I like Nudge better.'

I smiled and that's when I knew that everything would be ok, for now.

* * *

**Ok that's probably going to be that last chapter. If you want me to right one more chapter for this story then your going to have to vote.****1a.One more chapter**

**1b.Just end it there**

**Then you have to vote for what you want the chapter to be about.**

**2a. When the flock go back to school the next day and everyone sees Max and Fang and Nudge and Iggy together.**

**2b. They get kidnapped by Erasers and taken back to school then get tortured and killed. **

**2c. Or you can have options 2a and 2b.**

**Remember the next chapter is in your hands. If there is another chapter that is. So review and vote today.**

**-ShaeShaz **


	12. Please don't kill me

**Authors Note.**

**Okay wat eva rumors going around about me they're not true. Me being hit by a bus - not true. dieing from drug overdose - not true. Being eaten by a rabid mountain line - not true. And I know i havn't update for wat 4-5 months just with school, homework, asignments, youth i havn't had much time for anything else. But I was reading over my story and I thought, "Oh my god!" then i hid my head in the sand like an emu from the shame of writing a story that bad. **

**So I've decided that i'm going to re-write the story. proberbly make the chapters a bit shorter to make into more chapters. The story will have the same basic plot but it'll be diff. Oh and I'll be deleting that story. Just a heads up. The title of the re-written story will be: New Lives: Pt 1 (Re-Write). **

**The re-written chappie should be up soon. Soz 4 the wait and plz don't kill me. **

**-Shazza . S-**


End file.
